Princess of the Whirling Tides
by Covley Hatake
Summary: A dark twist of a FemNaru story. After running from an abusive foster home cane Uzu find her way in the ninja. With a little help from her godfather and big brothers she can. Add in a lazy Nara and a power hungry Uchiha you have a story worth a look at. Sakura bashing, obvious abuse, brotherly 9 tails, and a bit of a bloodline. Pleas read disclaimer GETTING REWORKED
1. Chapter 1: Uzu

**So this is on going story number 6 and the third FemNaru I have. The pairing is still ShikaNaru but that's cause I love that pairing. Though this one may be similar to my Adventures of Naru Uzumaki but it will be darker. It may contain Rape or attempted, abuse by those she trusts (physical and emotional), suicide or attempted, and possible stuff I haven't thought of. This will contain consensual lemons later, harsh language, and gore.** **The acts of rape and abuse I depict when I write I do not and will never condone in anyway shape or form** **. These crimes are unforgivable acts but sadly they do occur in the world we live in every day. Some of you may think I will focus on women in these situations but you will see men in these as well. Rape and abuse have no gender that they stick to. Men can be raped and victims of domestic abuse. Due to the misconception they can't of these acts toward them go unheard and that should never happen to any victim.**

 **I hope that maybe this story may help someone recover or realize they are in an abusive relationship as it will also show recovery from such acts. I want to show that recovery is possible and though everything will never be the same again you can still live and find some kind of happiness.**

 **With that being said I also want you to know beforehand that not all these acts will happen to Uzu (Naruto's name here) as she will have the fight past this attitude. But it may be seen or referenced in other characters. I will put warnings on all rape or hard abuse scenes so that if you wish you may skip. I know these topics are sensitive and not everyone wants to read something like this. Also none of these acts are the focal point of the story. These acts should not be the only reason you read this or any dark fanfic like this. I have read a few and there is always an underlying lesson or reason for why the story is like that.**

 **I hope you like the story and please take what I said into account. If this helps even one person, even if the person is helping someone that has been the victim in one of these crimes, then maybe I did something good for this world. All it takes is one person to stop an victim of rape form taking their own life because they feel they cant handle living anymore or a domestic abuse victim from becoming a victim of murder when there significant other decides to hit them hard or use something other than their hand.**

 **Also for legal reasons I don't own Naruto**

 **Chapter 1: Uzu**

" _You're a monster and no one will ever love a monster like you_ " that is what my newest foster mother said as she threw me down the stairs before I escaped out the small basement window. They had been my sixth home this year and my last chance. The first few weeks were the best I had. The Anbu Inu checked on me in secret for the first week or so but after it was determined I had found a good place he left. I was able to play with my foster parent's daughter Sakura. Even if she wasn't nice at times it was fun as I never got to play at the orphanage. Mr. Haruno even bought me new clothes.

Everything changed though when he left for a long business trip. It started just after he left as she threw my stuff into the basement. She then locked me in and threw down some old bread. This continued for I don't know how long. She would come down and beat me and sometimes she would have others come down and do it. I tried to hide but it was no use as they always found me.

After being pushed down the stairs tonight I could no longer take it. I found an old bag and placed my few belongings inside. I also grabbed anything that would become useful on the street. When night had fallen and I heard snoring above me I took my chance to climb out the small window and into the back ally. From there I ran until I no longer could.

Being as I was barley 5 I made it pretty far and soon found myself in part of town that stank of booze. I debated going back to the orphanage but the matron had said if I came back from this home I was done so one way or the other I would end up on the streets.

I knew I had to find shelter so I looked around and found an old storage bin. It was connected a large building but it looked like it was no longer used as the side facing the dead end wall had a large whole. The cover was still intact and would act as a roof so I figured it would be a good place to be for a while. I took out my old pillow and laid it at the far side so if it rained I wouldn't get wet. I then pulled out my blanket.

My blanket was the only thing I had of whatever family I once had. It was a dark orange color even when not covered in dirt. Thankfully the color had made Sakura not take it. In one corner was a dark red swirl, like I had seen some of the ninja wear, and below that it said the only name I knew myself by, Uzu.

 **Read, Review, Fav and Follow**

 **I said my bit before the story so I hope you like the first chapter. Honestly tell me what you think about this as I would appreciate it.**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	2. Chapter 2: Ladies of the Night

**As stated before I don't own Naruto and I don't condone the horrible actions in this fanfiction. Please read chapter 1 for explanation.**

 **Chapter 2: Living with the Ladies of the Night**

When I woke up to a feeling I had not felt in months, safety. I was finally away from all those who hit me and though I knew being on the streets was not going to be a walk in the park I knew it was better than that basement.

I then got to looking at my new living situation. The box was larger being as it could easily fit three of be long and two wide so it gave me room to play with, which I was going to need. I knew that it was the end of October as had let a lot of people in to beat me on my birthday about 10 days ago. This also meant the colder months were coming and I had to figure something out. The size of the box would allow me to do something to keep me warm.

I then started to pull out what I had in my bag to see if anything could help. I had managed to grab 6 candles and a half box of matches. I also had a few books and one old rusted Kunai. Nothing that would truly help and my baby blanket wasn't going to keep me warm.

After setting out my things were I wanted them I decided to move on to my next task, food. I had no money so I knew I either had to con it or steal it but how. I was good at stealing food from the kids in the orphanage but adults would naturally be harder to take from. I had to start small that was for sure but I also wanted a bath.

So I decided it was time to go to the spring but first I had to find it. I left my box, with backpack in hand, and moved an old trash can in front of it to hide my entryway. I carefully moved out of the ally to see that the area was pretty quiet. It was odd cause I could tell it was noonish which meant the village should be alive with people but it wasn't.

As I moved farther I saw more people but they weren't the people I was accustomed to seeing. The men were covered in Tattoos and selling things I didn't even want to see well the few women I saw wore clothes that left nothing to the imagination. As I left the area behind I realized what the place was.

Mrs. Haruno had called it the red district. She had mentioned it was where I would end up in life. "Pimping" myself just to make a living though I didn't know what that meant I knew it wasn't something I wanted to do.

After I quick dip in the hot springs I made my way to the market. It was bussling this time of day and I did my best to avoid any adults I could. The task at hand was get food but I knew I wouldn't be able to get much, but if I could get just enough to ration for a few days I would be ok.

I knew I wouldn't be able to cook so I made my way to the bakery where hot loaves of bread had just been placed of the window sill. I grabbed as many as I could well the baker was off and placed them in my bag. My first score was a success but it wasn't time to get to confident. I moved deeper into the market to find whatever else I could get my hands on.

 ***Scene Change***

By the time I made it back to my new home for the finale time the district was busy. I also managed to get quite a bit of food and other items. I had managed to get 3 loaves of bread and an arrangement of fruit from different stales. Luckily I had hid my bag after the bread because I got caught at my stall by the Uchiha Police. They took the tomato's I had and beat me for a bit. I knew if I would have had my score they would have taken it all. After finding my bag I went back to my home and went out to look for useful things.

I had found an old wooden pot lid and some hinges that I could make a door. I also found an old saw blade so I could cut a hole in the backside of the shack. I had found a build sit that I planned to take some bricks and pip and make a small fire place. From this site I also found discarded foam board insulation and nails to place it on my walls. Plus was one side was shiny so it would bounce light around without having the need for too much light from the source. All this would make the place a little homier until I found a place out of the main village.

I stated organizing my things when I started to hear yelling. Quickly I blew the candle out as not to be discovered and listened. There was only two voices, one male and on female, and it wasn't anything good. I wanted to keep out of it but curiosity got the best of me so I crawled out and looked.

From my hiding place I saw an obvious that the man was drunk and wanted something. The women obvious didn't want to give him anything. For now I would sit and watch and seeing how it all played out.

"Come on y-you whore," the man said reaching "You know… I can pay,"

"You might be able to pay but you are banned from any place in the red light district with a madam," she replied as she moved away from his reach. She didn't move far enough though and he caught her wrist. "Let me go,"

"No I will get what I want," he said pushing her to the ground. Using his much larger size he pinned her beneath him. He ripped of the belt he was wearing and wrapped it around her neck. Next he tore off her skirt and started lowering pants. At this I could no longer sit on the side lines. I grabbed the old kunai and jumped out of my hiding spot.

"Stop!" I yelled. The man looked up and laughed.

"And what are you gonna do you demon brat," he said as he back handed the women. "This is between adults so go away,"

"No," I said shaking holding the Kunai. The man look at me and stood.

"Did you say no to me," he said walking over, dragging the women behind him with the belt.

"You heard me," I said voice wavering as he got closer "Let her go and leave,"

"I will get what I came for," he the grabbed me by the throat and pushed me against the brick wall. The kunai I had in hand dropped to the ground as grabbed at his arm. "you are just a bonus. Kill you and I become a hero of the village.

Dropping the belt he started punching me over and over again. He dropped me and started kicking me. I tried my best to cover my head but he still got a few hits in and my vison was starting to get fuzzy. The last thing I saw was the women I tried to save pick up the kunai I had dropped. After that it was just darkness.

 ***Few days***

I woke up in a nice soft bed. Looking around I knew I wasn't in the hospital but instead a room that barely fit this double bed. I slowly sat up to find myself covered in bandages. It took a moment to remember what had happened the night before but I knew this had something to do with that. I was just about to get out of bed when I heard a voice.

"I wouldn't if I was you," I turned to see the same women as last night carrying a tray with fruit on it. She was a beat beaten but the worst injure I saw the bruising from the belt. "Madam Lily wouldn't like if you left. You need to heal,"

"Madam Lily?" I asked well looking for my clothes, all I found was my backpack and blanket.

"Yes she is the Madam of this brothel," she said offering me the fruit. "If you are looking for your clothes they were thrown out. One of the girls has run to get you a new set,"

"You don't have to do this," I said.

"You saved me from a fate that, even in my line of work, can be worse then death itself," she said "Even the Madam says you are to be taken care of and fed,"

"Juniper is correct," I turned to see an older women come in. She wore a red gown and maybe looked mean but her tone of voice was calming.

"You must be Madam Lily,"

"Yes I am and little Uzu have done a great service for my girl," she said I was a bit shocked when she said my name. "Don't worry I am not going to turn you into the old Hokage. He is a caring man but he cant do much when it comes to you, as much has he may try,"

"The old man is looking for me,"

"Yes," she said "Apparently he made a surprise visit to your foster home. Your foster parent said you had run away. She placed a runaway report with the Police also but I belive that was to cover her own if that happened. That was all a week ago,"

"A week!" I yelled

"Yes that man hit you pretty hard," she said "Juniper her realized where you had come from so we gathered your things,"

"I will never get that place done now," I said

"No you won't so we are here to offer you a place," she said "This room is small and we don't use it for clients so I would like to offer you it to stay until the cold months are over at least. I figure you don't want to live to close to the main village,"

"I cant pay," I said

"And you don't have to," she said "I just ask that you help out with cleaning and other house work. I do not though want to see you around the clients though,"

"Alright," I said knowing this was my best option "but whats a brothel,"

 ***Few months later***

Time flew living at the brothel. The first day Juniper and Madam Lily had explained a lot about the place. It was a place men and women came to pay for sex. After awkwardly explain sex to me I knew why I would like this life but all the girls were nice to me.

I cleaned the house and made it presentable for their clients and would restock the supplies. I still went and stole things that I needed but now I added things to also pay Madam Lily for helping me. Even managed to get a really nice, though cheap, necklace for Juniper. It was a decent life.

Over the months I visited the old man just so he knew I was well but I didn't tell him where I was. He wanted to get me a place of my own but I refused and told him I had found a place I would build on. That wasn't a lie as I had found a nice place away from the village near Mito Falls. There was a group of 5 large oaks clustered and I had been building on them creating my own tree house.

I was just making it live able for now and would later get all the amities. The final things I need was a bit more wood for the roof so tonight I was getting some plywood form a construction site. I was about to get out of the site when I was caught.

"Look what we have here boys," said one of the Uchiha police "Looks like we caught a little fox in the act,"

I dropped my things and started to run but they had brought more people then I had imagined. I made it to the roof and was caught by one as I jumped to the next. I knew the moment he pinned my arms behind me what I was in for. They had beaten me every time I was caught after the Hokage had gotten me out. They wouldn't bother bringing me in cause they knew I would be out within an hour. I knew better then to fight back to much when caught because it just made the beating worse. At least this way they wouldn't use a Genjustu on me making the torment feel like hours.

When they were done they threw me down next to the dumpster. I layed there waiting for my prisoner to heal me enough to walk. Yep I had figured out what I was about a month ago after one of the other street kids decided to stab me. The fox brought me in my mind to save me the pain of having the broken tip taken out. He really wasn't that bad and acted like a big brother to me more than the evil beast everyone thought he was. Guess seeing everything that had happened to me because of him changed him, though he could still be an ass when he wanted.

I didn't get a chance to heal before two Anbu had come by. Weasel was the one I had seen in the past months. He had come to help me after the Uchiha beat me and I believe he was one but he sure didn't act like one. The other I hadn't seen since he last checked on me at my foster home. Even threw his mask I could see the disgust in his visible eye at my condition.

"Back to Madam Lily?" Weasel asked and I just nodded as he gentely scooped me up. It didn't take long before I was laying in my bed and started falling asleep. As I drifted I could feel someone patching me up.

 ***POV CHANGE JIRAIYA***

"Been a while Jiraiya," Madam Lily said as I walked in "I thought you had forgotten about me,"

"No one could ever forget you love," I said jokingly

"Oh we both know there was only one women you truly loved Jiraiya," she said "What can I do for you,"

"Just came to get the dirty of…," just then an Anbu appeared in the door she turned to look and sighed.

"What happen Weasel?"

"Uchiha police," he said. She stood and waved for me to follow. I was lead in to the small room we used many times when I had come to town in the past but this time it was different. There I saw an Anbu I had known for years patching up a small child. The moment I saw her hair I knew it was my goddaughter that I had long since I died. The dark red hair was just like her mothers. I looked to see a photo on the small table of Lily, Juniper, and this girl to see that she had one purple eye that matched her mothers and a blue that went to her fathers. Looking back to the girl I also saw three little whisker marks on her cheek not pressed into the pillow.

"This can't be," I said. Inu turned in eyes showed shock.

"Lord Jiraiya," he said "I wasn't aware you had returned,"

"Neither is the Hokage but he will have some explaining to do," I said trying to stay calm "He said she didn't make it, said she had been stillborn,"

"I was going to tell you," Lily said. "But it looks like tonight didn't go well for her,"

"No," Weasel said. "Some of the other street kids got wind she was build a place and were she was getting the material. They went to the police who laid in wait for her. I didn't hear about it until after,"

"Why is she her?" I asked

"I would like to know the same," Inu said "When I left for that mission 6 months ago she was in a decent foster home,"

"The father left on a business trip and everything went downhill," Lily said, "she showed up here about 2 weeks after her birthday. She saved one of my girls from being raped and in the process got beat so bad she was out for about a week. Since then I have allowed her to stay here. To think that this is what became of their child,"

"Is that were some of these marks come from," Inu said pointing at the scaring on her ribs. It was a wound I had seen many times and had gotten once or twice myself. Though it was healed well it still looked fresh.

"No that would be from a fight with a much older boy," Weasel said "We should be happy at what she hold keeps her alive. I had to pull the broken tip of a kunai out in this room since she refused the hospital. The beast drew her into her mind to keep most of the pain away,"

"You aren't planning on letting her do this work," I said as I rubbed her whisker like scar to her a purring noise that made me smile.

"She will never do this work," Lily said "I made that clear to her that this isn't what she is meant to do in life. She wants to be a ninja believe it or not even has the same ambition as her mother. Says even if the village hates her it's her home and she wants to protect it. Even if she did want to do this I wouldn't let her. That would be a disgrace to their memories,"

"Now what to do with her," Inu said "No offense but she really shouldn't stay here. Especially if the other street kids are turning on her. Eventually there could be escalation. I would take her with me but the Hokage already forbid it,"

"So you have known and haven't written to tell me," I said. The boy took of his mask reviling the face of the boy I knew as Kakashi. Though he had one eye closed and half his face covered in his normal mask I could see he was growning into quite the handsome man.

"I have only known for about a year and half," he said "I was under the impression you knew since you hold the key to the seal,"

"He has never called me to inspect the seal in the last 5 years so no I had no clue,"

"She is building a place near Mito Falls," Weasel said "She just need the roof to make it livable. It's not the best place but it would be something outside the main village."

"Could you lead us there?" I asked knowing Kakashi would tag along. Weasel nodded "We can make it a bit more livable. After I go yell at the Hokage I will put the paper work to make he my apprentice,"

"You can't take her out of the village," Kakashi said "The council would have a fit,"

"And I won't but hell if I am going to leave her to the academy to teach," I said "Plus they say they want me in the village more this will mean I have to come back every few months though I expect you two to help well I am gone,"

The both nodded and we left her with Lily. We went to the Hokage's office directly and after a small spat over the child it was decided that not only was she to be listed as my apprentice but I as her legal guardian. The fight for my goddaughter was over and some of the trust I had in the old man was gone. Now though I had to worry for Uzu, as she had been named since they had only ever shared what they would name a son.

Over the week Uzu was healing we finished her new home and made it truly look like a home with a little help from one of the newest Anbu recruits, though he wasn't aware who it was for. Stairs winded up the trunk of the tree closest to the falls and lead to a decent porch. We used all the platform instead of just the small area she had built the lean to on and we had managed to build a 3 bedroom house, well Tenzo did. Our job was manly getting everything she would need in it and we somehow managed to get 2 working bathroom.

When she was brought to the house all she could do was smile. We got the large bed for the master bedroom that was just as soft as the one at the brothel. The second bedroom was outfitted for anyone to stay in and the third as a study with plenty of books to learn from. The kitchen was fully stocked and she was made aware she wouldn't need to steal anything anymore. She was over joyed at her new home and the odd family she had come to have in less than a week.

I explained her family and though sad she knew the dangers she would be in if anyone was to know. She wasn't made at her father for more than a few minutes to my surprise she understood that he couldn't ask someone to give up their child just to spare his who was more likely to survive. She was happy to find that she was loved and wanted and that was all that mattered to her is that they wanted her.

After a month I had to head out again but she was understanding of that as well. She promised to work on her control exercise and her reading. Kakashi and Weasel had agreed to check on her and not to tell the Hokage where she was as that he had to tell the council. No this would be her safe place. A place were those who had endangered her life could no longer touch her.

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Fav**

 **Hope you all like how Jiraiya is doing something this time. I would keep him around more but being spy master is important. Uzu will not have a last name for the same reason she is not called Naruto, the Third didn't know what they wanted to use. He only went with Uzu cause it was on the blank so he figured that was her name she was going to get and Uzu Uzumaki I don't like the ring of and Namikaze would been pretty much saying here is the daughter of the dead hokage kill her to any of his enemies.**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting the Lazy Shadow

**As stated before I don't own Naruto and I don't condone the horrible actions in this fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 3: Meeting the Lazy Shadow**

Jiraiya had left about a month ago and all was going well. Kakashi-nii or Itachi-nii, better known as Inu and Weasel, would come on their days off or after their shift was over. They didn't just help me learn what Jiraiya had left either. They were helping me learn to cook, hunt, and garden. Today though Kakashi was away on a long mission and Itachi had clan things so today was my first day I was going to be all alone and would be the first time I got to explore the surrounding woods.

Just crossing into them something felt different then it had only feet away by the pond. It wasn't a bad feeling just different and kind of relaxing. I kept walking seeing sings that lots of deer lived here and my thought was hunting once I could get bigger game. There was also lots of flowers I hadn't seen anywhere else in the village.

Eventually I found a place to sit and took a little nap only to be woken up by a little fawn poking me. Looking around I saw other deer eating away. I realized these deer were larger than any I was had seen anywhere near my home.

"Hey little guy," I said petting the fawn. "Thanks for waking me up,"

I looked and saw a large stag walking toward me and realized I shouldn't have touched the fawn. I slowly stood and weighed my options realizing I had none I stayed still. The large stag sniffed me for a moment then put his muzzle in my palm as if he wanted to be pet. I obliged with a smile.

"Well that's odd," I turned to see a boy about my age with dark brown hair up in to a spikey ponytail. He wore simple green shorts and a tan shirt with a clan symbol on it. I wasn't sure what clan but I knew it was a ninja one. "These deer don't take to anyone but Nara's."

"I'm sorry," I said pulling away from the deer who turned and shorted at the boy as if to ask why he interrupted. "I was exploring around my home. I didn't realize this was Nara land,"

"So you're the one that built that place near the falls," he said walking closer "Your fine there that isn't Nara land. Its on the edge of ours though but most people don't go there so we never blocked it. My name is Shikamaru,"

"Uzu," I said taking his out stretched hand.

"You should be happy that one of the doe's found me before my dad or one of the other Nara's. Other than the clan no one is supposed to be in this forest," he said petting the doe that had come up behind him. "You're also lucky they seem to like you. Some people have been attacked by them and even some Nara's they only tolerate. I would advise not coming in again unless your are invited,"

"Invited?"

"Yea," he said "If the deer like you there is no reason that they may not come to your edge and want you to come in to play. They do it to me when I am cloud watching. Plus you seem like a smart person so maybe I will have them come get you. Outside of the Nara clan I only know a few other clan children and there isn't very many in the Nara clan my age."

"Like friends?" I said with a waver in my voice.

"Yea," he said a little confused "Do you not have any friends?"

"I have my nii-sans, my godfather, and the ladies from the brothel I had lived at before but most people don't like me. I try to be friends with kids my age and their parents take them away from me."

"Well no parents here so no need to worry," he said "Mom is off with the Yamanaka and Akimichi clan mothers and dad is at the office today. How about I walk you back so your nii-sans don't worry,"

"They don't live with me," I said as we started walking "They aren't blood related but they both act like my big brother."

"Well then your godfather then," he said helping me over a log.

"He is away right now," I said "He is a powerful ninja and will be away a lot but he is teaching me to be a ninja,"

"So your gonna join the academy," he said

"No," I said as we arrived back at my place. I realized he still wanted to talk so we sat at the edge of the pool. "My godfather says I am gonna be homeschooled but I will be a Genin at the time the class I was going to join will. He is afraid the teachers will sabotage my education,"

"Troublesome," he said laying down looking at the sky. The rest of the day we talked and just looked at the clouds. Eventually he had to get home though so he left, promising not to tell anyone where I lived, and I went to make some dinner.

 ***Nara House***

"There you are Shika," my mother said as I walked in the door. "Go wash up dinner will be ready in a moment."

Doing as my mother said I went to the bathroom and washed up. Most of dinner was my mother talking about the local gossip and my father saying things about work. Eventually though it turned to me.

"So what did you do today Shikamaru?" asked my father.

"Mostly cloud watched in the field by the forest until one of the deer came to get me," I said looking at my plate.

"One of the fawns I bet," my mother said "Those deer are closer to you then any other Nara I have ever seen,"

"No it was one of the doe's"

"Why did a doe come out alone?" my father asked now curious "They never tend to leave the herd,"

"Well there was someone in the woods,"

"WHAT!" the both yelled

"Yea,"

"Why didn't the get someone older," my mother said "they would know there wasn't much you could do,"

"Probably cause it was a kid my age,"

"Is this child ok?"

"Yea she is fine," I said shrugging "The deer even liked her. She was asleep when the deer entered her area and they let a fawn wake her and then Alpha wanted her to pet him."

"That has never happened before," my father said perplexed at this information "Maybe she is part Nara. What is her name?"

"Uzu is all she gave me," I said and watched the surprise take over their faces. "She said her parents died when she was born so no way of knowing,"

"Oh I can tell you she does not," my father said "So after that what happened?"

"I warned her not to come uninvited just in case but I feel as the deer may seek her out if she is close to the woods like they do with me." I said honestly "That and she is ok to talk to. Much less troublesome as Ino so I might have them go get her for me. I lead her out after that and we watched clouds and talked,"

"Alright," my father said but I could see worry on my mother's face. "It's getting late so hurry up and get ready for bed well I talk with your mother,"

Knowing they had to be talking about Uzu I heard into my night clothes to listen. By the time I was dressed I could hear them arguing from my room.

"I don't want him around her Shikaku," my mother said "She could be dangerous,"

"You know as well as I do those deer would not have allowed the heir anywhere near her if she was," my father said back "From what I have heard from Lord Jiraiya before he left the girl needs some friends. Shikamaru would be lucky to have the girl as a friend,"

"It's not the girl that I worry about, it's what she holds," she said with words full of sorrow. "I know who her parents are but her mother was much older when it was placed within her. Who is to say in the years to come she won't lose control of her emotions and it get out. I don't what Shikamaru to get hurt physically or emotionally from losing her to it,"

"But for all we know Shikamaru's friendship will be the key to holding it in," my father said "I know it sounds wired but what if the deer know this. They did not get my brother like they know they should. No instead they brought Shika to her and Alpha showed him he trusts her. They know something we don't,"

"If something happens to our little boy it falls on you," after that I ran back to my room.

 ***Uzu***

The next few weeks were great. Shikamaru came over every day and we would just sit and talk. Kakashi and Itachi were happy I had a friend I could trust and he was even helping with teaching me things. Today it was shogi, which they all agreed was get at learning to develop strategies in battle.

"Now if a pawn, lance, knight, or silver are promoted they move the same why as the golden general," he said explaining "a promoted rook or bishop have different movement,"

"This can get complicated," I said trying to mesmerize everything he said. Just as I was about to ask another question I could feel a very familiar chakra. I stood up to see Jiraiya coming up the stairs. "Oji-san!"

"Hey there," he said as I tackled him at the top of the stairs "you have been working hard I hope,"

"Of course I have mastered the leaf exercise and even went up to 10 leaves," I said " Oh and Shikamaru has been teaching me shogi today,"

"Hello," Shikamaru said with a lazy wave as I pulled from his seat.

"You must be Shikaku son," he said "How did you meet my little Uzu?"

"She went to explore in the forest and the deer came to get me," he said

"Uzu I said avoid that forest,"

"Sorry Jiraiya-ji," I said "but I was bored and Kakashi-nii was on a mission and Itachi-nii had stupid clan stuff to do."

"Oh and have either of them met Shikamaru?"

"No they have been too busy but I told them and they said as long as we hang out here, the forest, or the Nara estate if invited it is fine," I said "I know I can't go into town without one of you,"

"Well as long as you are safe," he said ruffling my hair. "I will go make us all lunch and then I have some things I picked up for you on my travles,"

"Awesome," I said as he went inside and Shikamaru and I went back to shogi. Since I had the basics we started a game though it was slower than he was use to.

"So your godfather is a Sannin," he said making his move.

"I guess," I said as I analyzed the board. "Though he tends to put more on his sage title than anything else."

"He is different than the stories I have heard of him,"

"Oh that he is a massive perv, that's true," I said finally making my move "but when he is here his attention is all on teaching me and not his research. He said he already missed too much of my life so,"

"You know you're a natural at this game," he said moving off the topic. I had told him of my past and he knew I didn't like to talk too much about it. Half the time I felt that the last 9 months had all been a dream and I soon would wake up in that basement again. "Your moves aren't any a Nara would use but they are effective. You think out of the box,"

We continued to play and when Jiraiya was done he would give us both tips on the game. After our game was complete he gave me a curved sickle like kunai he had gotten in the land of rice from a Fumma clan member and fang necklace he had gotten in the Land of Fangs that was said to bring luck to the wearer. After it was time to show him what I had learned and Shikamaru stayed and even participated a bit though he would have rather have watched the clouds.

 ***September***

Fall was starting to show in the trees around the village and soon the cold months would be back. Jiraiya was about to leave again for another long mission but before that he wanted to get me started on the basic of seals. He said that my parents were masters and it ran in my mother's clan to be masters as well. Luckily he had be able to recover some of the books she had kept since the clan seals were special.

I was working on the porch when I felt Shikamaru coming out of the forest. By now I knew his chakra by heart much like I did my families. Kurama, better known as the Nine-tailed Fox, said that I was a natural sensor and because of him I would even be able to feel the emotions of those I sensed. For now the only emotion I could sense was any hostility directed at me, he said it was something that developed first from how I grew up.

"Hey Shika I thought your dad was working with you on your shadows?" I asked as he walked up.

"Yea but my mom decided to throw a party for my birthday along with the Yamanaka heiress tomorrow," he said "I wanted to invite you,"

"Really?" I had never been to a party let alone a birthday party. My foster mother was on the council and had parties frequently. She would always leave me at home well she took her daughter Sakura.

"Yes really you're my friend," he said

"It might be good for you Uzu-chan," I turned to see Jiraiya coming out of the house "I am guessing your parents know,"

"It would be to troublesome if my mother didn't," he said. "It is formal-ish though so if you got a dress it would be best. Other clans are gonna be there so the stupid party is always a bit formal."

"Well then before I head off we should go shopping," Jiraiya said.

"I have to go into the village," I said sadly. It wasn't that I didn't like it but I was still a bit scared. I always felt as if people would attack me the moment my guard stepped away.

"I will be with you the whole time," he said kneeling down to my level "I can even call Kakashi to help if you would like,"

"Ok," I said "Can Shika come to?"

"Sadly I can't," he said "I was only given a long enough break to find you. The party starts at noon tomorrow though. I will even meet you at the forest if you want me to,"

"I think that would be a great idea," Jiraiya said. Shikamaru left after a nod and so did we. Thinking about it was probably for the best he didn't come as I had to get a present for him.

Jiraiya made sure we only went to the shops that he knew the owners to. At the first one I found a perfect kimono like dress. It was short and a burnt orange color with black trim on the bottom and sleeves. We also picked out a black obi to go with it and after some talk with the owner he was going to put on the Uzumaki swirl on the bottom left so I could show my clan symbol much like those at the party would.

Next was the gifts as I knew I had to get one for Shikamaru but I wanted to get one of the Yamanaka clan heiress as well. For Shikamaru I had found a book of ancient battle strategies and a portable shogi bored that would even seal the pieces if the game had yet to end. For the heiress I wasn't sure what to get. I had never meet her but Kakashi and Jiraiya knew a bit about her from her father. She was very girly and helped out at the flower shop her parents owned. So I decided to go with a book on the meaning of flowers and Jiraiya said he knew where he could get a seedling of a rare flower that had only grown in my mother's home village. So well he was off finding that Kakashi and I went to Ichiraku ramen.

"It has been a long time Uzu," said Teuchi. Teuchi was the owner of the ramen stand and would help me out when I was living on the streets with a meal even though I couldn't afford it. "Ayame and I were starting to worry,"

"Sorry but I moved and I don't come in the village much," I said as we sat "I will have a 2 pork miso please,"

"Coming right up," he said with a smile

"Kakashi I have a question," I said

"You always have a question," he said with a laugh "What would you like to know?"

"Why don't I care a clan name?" I asked "I understand why I don't have my dad's along with he didn't have an official clan but mom did,"

"Well I would bet it has something to do with your first name," he said "The Hokage wasn't sure what to name you because your parents had only ever said the name Naruto to us. Sensei was so sure you were going to be a boy that I don't think they came up with anyother name. So the Hokage went with what was on the blanket he found you in which you know says Uzu."

"But without a clan name how can I make my clan proud," I said "Jiraiya-ji has me reading anything I can find on my clan and their traditions. Making your ancestors proud is a big part and I have a lot of big named ancestors. Mom was likely to become clan head if she would not have come here to do her duty. How can I live up to that if I don't even carry the Uzumaki name?"

"But you do carry it. In a different way than tradition but you do," he said with a smile "Your name is not just a name. It is the name of the village and country that you belong to. A country that was started by those ancestors you want to make so proud. You are an Uzumaki down to the bone,"

"Thank you nii-san," I said giving him a hug as the ramen had arrived.

 ***Party***

The next day I got up and got ready for the party. I wrapped the presents hopping they would enjoy them. I wasn't sure how Jiraiya had found the Uzushio orchid but he did and it was stunning. The flowers on it were primarily red and blue but in each flower you could see a swirl like pattern to the colors. Some of the flowers had both colors swirling together and at spots they would create a purple that matched my right eye. Jiraiya said he would get me more of these so I could plant them myself.

With everything wrapped and the orchid in a purple flower pot I got dressed in the kimono. With a little help from Itachi, since he was use to formal things, I was ready to go. I found Alpha and the little fawn waiting to escort me through the forest to where Shikamaru and who I would assume was his parents were waiting for me.

"Nice to finally met you," his mother said. She looked just as Shikamaru had described to me and but I realized that he looked more like his father. Add some age and the scars on his face and you had an older Shikamaru. "My name is Yoshino and this is my husband Shikaku,"

"Nice to meet you," I said bowing

"You don't need to bow dear," said his father.

"Nii-san said it is always polite to bow to clan heads," I said "he said it is important to show proper etiquette and even though the Nara clan is very laid back on formalities that other clans are not and may take my not bowing, if you don't want me to, as a sign of disrespect,"

"Your nii-san knows a lot," his mother said as we started to walk where the party was set up. "I see you also brought a present for Ino,"

"It would be rude only to get one for Shikamaru," I said placing the gifts on the respective tables. "Jiraiya-ji and my nii-sans said her family owned a flower shop so I picked out a book and Jiraiya got the orchid for me,"

"It's not like anything we have in our shop," I turned to see a tall blond haired man coming up with women with dark brown hair. The man was obviously part of the T&I department since I had always seen them in the long black coats. "My name is Inochi Yamanaka and this is my wife Noriko,"

"Nice to meet you," I said bowing. "My name is Uzu and you must be the Yamanaka clan heads,"

"That we are though," he said "Though along with the Nara we don't care as much for formalities,"

"My nii-san said I should act with proper etiquette at clan functions even when held by clans that are more lax with etiquette,"

"Well I think she could teach Ino a thing or two on that," said Noriko "What is this flower called dear. I don't think I have ever seen one,"

"Jiraiya-ji said it is an Uzushio orchid," I said "they only grew in the Land of Whirlpool but he managed to find this one here. I don't know where but I would think the old Senju estate could have them due to the First Hokages wife being from my mother's home country,"

"That could very well be it," Inochi said. "Ino went to get one here friends so she should be here shortly,"

"I don't think she gave the poor girl any notice so it might take a while," said Noriko.

"Shikamaru why don't you great the guests well we wait for Ino," his mother said. He mumbled how troublesome and went off well I stayed closed to his parents. They along with the Yamanaka's seemed so nice and their chakras were comforting.

I watched as guests started funneling in. The Akimichi clan heads were the next none Nara or Yamanaka clan members to come in. They had their heir Choji with them as well. They were all on the heavy said but from I knew of them they had to for their clan justu to work. After them I could see the Hyuga heiress come in along with a boy about a year old and body guard type man. Her father and younger sister wasn't far behind and I knew I had to stick to etiquette when I spoke to them. The Inuzuka members and Aburame clans came in about the same time. I could see what Itachi-nii had meant about the wild nature of the Inuzuka by just looking at the boy. Aburame seemed calm though so they couldn't be so bad. Last ninja clan that came was the Uchiha clan.

I was hoping to see Itachi-nii but he said he couldn't attend as he had a mission that afternoon. Instead it was his father, mother, and younger brother. His mother looked really nice and chakra seemed a lot like Itachi's but his father was looked angry and his chakra showed it. He didn't want to be here and that could be read on his face. His younger brother looked nice at first but as I watched I realized that was not the case. He held himself like he was a king and like his father didn't want to be here.

"So what have you noticed?" asked Shikaku.

"Well the Hyuga heiress doesn't seem to fit the typical Hyuga maners," I said "The Uchiha boy seems to take after his father and that could lead to issues in the future. The others are much like my nii-sans described,"

"Well are you going to talk to anyone," he said.

"I would be the Hyuga and the Uchiha heads have already warned the children with them to stay away. The Uchiha's is already expressing hostil chakra at me and and will probably wish to discuss my being here with you," I said "Choji though seems nice and I have a feeling that his parents, though tentative like Yoshino, are accepting that I am here. The Inuzuka clan head as well doesn't seem to mind my presence at all so her children would also be allowed to be near me,"

"You are very observant," I turned to see both the Akimichi heads and the Inuzuka ead behind me "My name is Choza Akimichi and this is my wife Chiharu,"

"and I am Tsume Inuzuka,"

"Hello," I said once again bowing "My name is Uzu,"

"You are a cute one aren't you," said Tsume

"Why don't you play with the boys," said Chiharu. I did as they said and introduced myself to Choji, Kiba, and Shino. They were nice though Kiba made the comment that I smelled like a fox. I just said I had a lot around my house.

After introducing myself Ino finally arrived with her friend in tow. Ino looked a lot like her father with her short blond hair but that wasn't what I noticed the most. It was the pink haired girl behind her, Sakura. I instantly went behind Shikamaru at that moment so she wouldn't see me.

"What's wrong?" he asked "I know Ino can be a drag but she isn't that scary."

"It's not her," I told him "Her friend was my foster sister in my last home,"

"Oh," he said grabbing my hand "Well don't worry I will protect you. Now that Ino has gotten her we can start with food,"

I stuck close to Shikamaru after that. We got our food and sat away from Ino and her friend. Sakura really didn't even take notice to me until it came to presents. Mine somehow ended up being the last presents that each of them had. Shikamaru of course wanted to break in his new board but his mother said that would have to wait. Ino though was a little confused at who I was.

"Who are these from?" she asked holding up the book and the orchid

"They are from me," I said quietly but everyone heard me and that meant Sakura finally took notice. "I wasn't sure what you liked but my Oji-san and nii-san said your family owned a flower shop,"

"Thank you," she said with a smile "the orchid is stunning,"

This made me smile as she put it back down. I decided then was time to break off a bit to get away from the crowd that was now gathering to get a closer look at their presents and to get their slice of the cake. I did a very Nara thing and just laid on the ground looking at the clouds until a shadow covered me.

"What are you doing here?" I looked to see Sakura standing over me with her piece of cake.

"I was invited," I said timidly. It may have been months since I had seen her but at least to me she didn't have that shy personality. She was rude and issues with her temper.

"Why would they want a street rat like you," she said with a laugh.

"Shikamaru invited me," I said "and I am not a street rat,"

"Oh he invited you," she said "Momma always said a monster like you would try to move up in social class. Trying to go after a clan heir huh, little young if I had to say. Though momma said you would end up as a whore just like your mother,"

"My mom was not a whore," I said quietly

"Then where is she huh," she said "your mother didn't want you cause she saw what a monster you are,"

"YOUR WRONG!" I yelled standing up to her "MY PARENTS WANTED ME. THEY LOVED ME,"

"Then where are they?" she asked as she pushed me to the ground "I don't see them. They left you is what they did. Heck you mom probably had no idea who your dad is,"

"That's a lie," I said trying to stand back up but he put her foot on my chest. I pushed it off and she feel off balance dropping the cake.

"You made me drop my cake!" she yelled and swung at me. I crossed my wrists blocking my head from her impending blow but the blow never came. When I opened my eyes I saw confused. There was chains made out of purple chakra coming from my hands.

 ***Moments before with Kurama***

 _"_ _This little bitch thinks she can she can hurt her like that,"_ I said to myself _"She has another thing coming"_

I knew that Uzu had the same bloodline as her mother had and in time she would be able to create more than the chains. Looking at the genes I also knew she wasn't supposed to get this ability for a few more years but this was an emergency.

 _"_ _This should teach her,"_

 ***Shikamaru***

"Mom have you seen Uzu?" I asked.

"I think the crowd got a little much," she said "I will help you look"

It hadn't been too hard to find her but what I saw I didn't like. Uzu was pushing Sakura off her and I saw the cake drop. I couldn't hear what Sakura had yelled but I could see Uzu hands come up to defend herself from the impending hit and was about to run down to help but was stop as my father held me back.

"Dad!" I yelled until he pointed out what I hadn't seen. Purple chains coming out from her hands and they hit Sakura in the chest knocking her to the ground and on to the cake. She looked down at her hands has the chains disappeared, a look of fear plastered on her face. Of course at this point Ino and some of the other guests were now seeing the aftermath.

"Shikamaru look what your friend did!" Ino yelled as some of the guest muttered about Uzu being a monster. I started down towards Sakura and Uzu and I followed but Uzu ran into the woods.

"Seems she has her mother's ability and didn't realize," my father said as he reached the spot she had stood.

"I was just try..trying to offer her a piece of cake," Sakura said with tears in her eyes. She was playing most of the guests like a fiddle but neither I nor some of the clan heads were buying into it.

"Then why was your foot on her chest!" I yelled at her.

"I never did that," she said acting all shy. "And now my dress is covered in cake,"

"You did do that and then you tried to hit her," I said

"Shikamaru that is enough!" yelled Ino "Sakura wouldn't lie,"

"Apparently she would since I saw her do that,"

"It was probably an accident Shikamaru,"

"Sakura trying to hit her was not an accident," I said before looking at the forest. "I am going to look for her,"

"I will come with you," my father said "Inochi could you find Inu and the Third from what I saw she may need a bit explained on what happened,"

"What shall I tell them?" he asked worring about something

"Just tell them it has nothing to do with your first thought but her family," after that we were off to look.

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Fav**

 **So you all know Ino and Choji's mothers do not have official names so I used their voice actor's names. I hope are all liking the story so far but as at the time I am writing this I haven't posted I haven't gotten any feedback so just kinda winging it at the moment.**

 **Next chapter will start with a time skip and back to Uzu's point of view. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	4. Chapter 4: Itachi's Message

**As stated before I don't own Naruto and I don't condone the horrible actions in this fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 4: Itachi's Message**

It had been 2 years since Shikamaru's birthday party mishap. Shikaku and Shikamaru had found me among the deer as a storm had rolled through. They had brought me back to the Nara house where Kakashi, Itachi, and the Hokage were waiting. After some explination from the Hokage I learned that what I did was my bloodline I had inherited from my mother.

It was something only female Uzumaki's were able to do and was the special chakra that was often sought after by other villages. This of course meant more secrets that would surround me but this one wasn't one I could hide from the council who was now aware that I was an Uzumaki and the proof was my chains. This did manage to piss many off as that means I was entitled to the seat left for the Uzumaki clan.

They wanted to refuse but the Daimyo had heard that an Uzumaki had returned and made sure I could claim my right though I would have someone voting on my behalf until I turned 16. Until then all the Uzumaki funds would be kept in a bank at the capital like they had been since the time of the fall. He was also well aware at who my mother was, it was pretty obvious but other than Tsume and the clan heads of the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi no seemed to notice.

Over the past 2 years I had trained with Kakashi, Itachi, and Jiraiya for the most part. Shikaku had decided to help me with battle strategy so I would often be at the Nara estate. I now was at a level that Jiraiya said I could easily become Genin but I wanted to wait until the year the class I was supposed to be in graduated.

Speaking of the first year was almost over with and Shikamaru was firmly near the bottom of the class. I had hung out with Choji a little at the Nara house so I got to hear all the gossip of school that Shikamaru found to troublesome to talk about. Apparently Sakura was now crushing on Sasuke and a fan club had started around him. Kiba became the class clown and would often prank the club. Ino and Sakura were still friends but as they both crushed on Sasuke it was rocky at times.

The few times Ino did see me at the Nara house though she wouldn't talk to me. She still though everything that happened at the party was my fault. To me it didn't matter though. She believed Sakura because she was manipulative. She would eventually learn this herself but I hoped it would be sooner rather then later.

As for me I started a support group for those who had been abused or assaulted. Madam Lily even started renting a floor of one of the places in the business district. It had 5 small office spaces that I used as safe houses and conference room for meetings. So far it had saved 6 women and 2 men from abusive spouses and 5 children who were being abused. The Hokage even worked with me to find the children better homes and getting the abusers put away. It wasn't gonna protect them all but it was a start.

Inochi helped out a lot as a counselor as we set up a meeting for the survivors of abuse and sexual assault. I even started learn some healing jutsu's to help those who came a bit beaten up. Sadly we had lost three of the member over the 6 months I had ran the program, one when the husband found out and two to suicide. I had tried to go to the funerals but was stopped each time.

But enough of the sad stuff. Tonight was to be a night for Shikamaru and me to have some fun. His parents had given permission for us to have a camping weekend in forest with the deer. It was more so that we could keep an eye on the mothers who were giving birth but it was still gonna be fun. Kakashi had help me prep all week saying it would be good practice for missions. I wanted to see Itachi before heading off but apparently he was to have an important mission tonight.

"So happy school is over with?" I asked as I set up my tent. Luckily for us the deer always gave birth in the same open area of the forest. It made it easier to keep track of them and for me this was special. The once little fawn that woke me up was now a full grown doe, named Spiral after the white swirl on her for head, and she was due to have her first fawn. It was one of the reasons Shikaku had allowed me to be the first non-Nara to help.

"Yea but I will be back to it in a few months," he said "It is such a drag. Wish I was homeschooled like you are,"

"It's not all good as it sounds," I said getting the stakes in "With Jiraiya-ji gone most of the time I have to learn a lot on my own. I should just be happy Jiraiya keeps an eye out for Uzushino books. He has found a lot in the last two years and we are planning a trip to see if we can find anything there,"

"What about your brothers?" he said starting the fire and laying down.

"They are always on missions for Anbu," I said sitting next to him. "Whats up with the deer?"

He looked up to see all the deer on edge. Alpha had walked up close as to protect us from whatever he could feel. The does all were laying low well the bucks stood guard.

"Someone is in the forest that shouldn't be," Shikamaru said as he stood and looked around. Quickly I got into meditation postion and started searching the woods. At first I couldn't sense I thing but eventually I found a chakra that was familiar to me.

"It's Itachi-nii," I said as he came into view but high up in the trees so the deer couldn't reach him. I wanted to run up and give him a hug but the strong smell of blood overcame me. "What did you do?"

"You will know soon," he said "Just know it was a last resort and I didn't want it to come to this. I don't want you hating me which is why I am going against the mission directive to talk to you. Even entering here when very well know one of the deer has gone to get the clan head,"

"WHAT DID YOU DO NII-SAN!" I yelled collapsing to my knees crying.

"Please take care of her Shikamaru," he said "In years to come there is going to be a lot of people after her. I am trusting you to protect her from the threats inside well I work on the ones outside the walls. I must go now before the masked man comes looking,"

"No!" I screamed releasing chains to get ahold of him. He drew his blade blocking each and every one but I couldn't stop trying. I released more chains then I had before but he blocked them again and I was getting tired.

 _"_ _You need to stop"_ I head Kurama yell _"You aren't even bothering with control and releasing too much chakra, you will soon touch mine,"_

"No I can't lose nii-san!" I yelled not even carrying that they came out loud as I released more chains but this time a deep red with swirling black.

At this point I realized I was forget who I was, something I had been told happens with the use of the chakra. I could still see what I did but was running on pure instinct until Shikamaru was kneeling infront of me, holding me down.

I could not control the violent chakra as it attacked his arms. I wanted to stop but I couldn't until I felt a cooling sensation, like cold rain and I was the hot summer day. I knew this feeling but never had it touched my chakra. It was Shikamaru's chakra and he was calming me down.

Soon I could breathe again though Itachi was long gone at this point. I looked around to see Shikaku and his brother Rinji. I wanted to run and tried but Shikamaru was now holding tight around me. The bucks had also circled the area so I couldn't run even if I managed.

"I am sorry," I said finally managing to break Shikamaru's grip. Though the cuts were minor on him they would still take time to heal as they were caused by such volatile chakra. Some may even scar.

"Its fine," Shikaku said "I saw you were trying to catch him and accidently tapped into that chakra. I will make sure they won't touch you,"

"But I hurt Shika," I said to him "I didn't mean to but I hurt him,"

"I will be fine," Shikamaru said standing "you got yourself hurt also," I felt my check to realize that the chakra had also started to attack my own skin. It wasn't just there but my arms and I could feel a patch missing under my shirt where the chains appeared from.

"Let me try to heal you," I said taking his arms I pulled him down to sit. I channeled what I could and with a little help from Kurama I was able to pull the volatile chakra out of the wounds and I would have done more but I started feeling light headed. Shikaku caught me at that point.

"You did well," he said with a smile "Rinji let's get these two to the house and get lord third here. Have him recall Jiraiya before he comes as well." That was the last words I heard before for I let the exhaustion take me.

 ***Few Days Later***

When I woke up the first thing I realized I wasn't home. Nope I was in one of the spare rooms in the Nara estate. Sitting up I looked around to see no one was here but I did hear voices. So I grabbed my shorts and shirt that were next to me and got dressed and followed them.

"So that takes care of the paper work required," I heard a voice I knew belonged to the Third Hokage. "We are in agreement this is to be kept secret unless the time calls for it."

"It for the best for her and the way they acted he other night it is bound to play out this way any way," Shikaku replied. "This just makes it so that no one she doesn't want can claim her,"

"They are rolling in their gaves knowing what we have had to do," that voice was defiantly Oji-san. I didn't care what they talked about cause at that moment I ran out and gave him a big hug.

"Oji-san," I said sobbing into his chest. He held onto me and strocked my hair as he started to rock me to calm me.

"Its ok little one," he said between hushes

"I should have listened to Kurama-nii," I said still sobbing "he said I was getting to close to drawing on his chakra,"

"Its ok," he said again "It had to happen at some point,"

"But I hurt Shikamaru,"

"And you didn't mean to," he said after I had calmed down a little it was time for the questions.

"Who is Kurama?" asked Shikaku.

"The nine-tails," I said "That is the name the sage of the sixth paths gave him."

"You talk to it," said the third

"It's he not it," I corrected him which made the others laugh "He isn't as bad as you think though. He is like a big brother, annoying but still a big brother,"

 _"_ _Annoying really,"_ said Kurama but I ignored him.

"We have been able to talk since Jiraiya-ji told me about him," I said "He has never tried to manipulate me in anyway and the seal won't let him."

"She is correct," Jiraiya said "I checked the seal after she first made contact just in case and it hasn't slipped,"

"What I want to know is what Itachi-nii did?" this cause all the men have dread spread across their face. "Tell me,"

"Itachi killed his clan," the Hokage said. I knew there had to be more but Itachi had said he was going against mission orders to tell me not to hate him. This meant someone high up ordered him to do it.

"Did anyone survive?"

"His younger brother was the only survivor,"

 ***Few Months later***

The rest of the summer was uneventful. Jiraiya had to leave again so I trained with Kakashi whenever he could. Since Jiraiya felt as if I need another to know my homes location Shikaku was also shown were I lived and was surprised he hadn't noticed in the last few years. Shikaku would also help me with what Jiraiya left me and now I had completed level 3 of seals. Both were astonished at the progress I had made.

Shikamaru and I spent most of our days together but school was starting soon. Not just that but Jiraiya said I was strong enough to go with him and travel a bit. He wasn't sure how long we would be gone, as it could be a few months to a few years.

"He really doesn't know how long?" Shikamaru asked as he helped me pack up my things.

"No," I said packing my clothes for the trip. "He wants to meet his teammate Tsunade and try and convince her to teach me some medical ninjutsu,"

"But doesn't the council want you combat oriented,"

"Yea but since I have been training my control so much and have huge chakra reserves I could do a lot as a medic," I said "I will be combat since I have the skill but I want to help in every way I can,"

"What about the group?" he asked "they depend on you,"

"Inochi has got that covered and Juniper is being trained as a counselor so she is taking over well I am gone," I said closing up the bag "Can you at least clean my place well I am gone? I don't want it covered in dust,"

"What a drag," he said, of course I had to laugh. Finally done with packing I took a last look around. "I guess I could if you agree to one thing,"

"Oh and what is that?"

"Write me," he said with a smile.

"I think I can do that, just be on the lookout for toads," I said locking the door. I handed him the keys just as Jiraiya and Kakashi appeared below.

"You ready kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"Ready as I can be," I said "Is Kakashi coming with us?"

"No," he said ruffling my hair. "Hokage won't let me go without some kind of time frame. You're gonna get stronger well your away right?"

"Maybe I will beat you when I get back," I said with a smile

"Think you're a hundred years too early for that one," he said with his classic eye smile "but I already have the Hokage placing you on my team when you take your rank,"

"Awesome!" I said

"Alright kid we should get headed before it gets late," Jiraiya said

"Please take care of the house Shika!" I yelled as I walked away "And if write so do you,"

The last thing I heard was a "troublesome girl" as Jiraiya shunsin us to the gate of the village. I knew even if he thought it was troublesome he would do it, because it was me that asked him. As we walked away I looked back at the village I had lived my whole life in.

"Don't be sad kid," Jiraiya said seeing me stop "You will be back before you know it,"

"And strong enough to protect them all," I said "Believe it,"

 **Read, Review, Follow and Fav**

 **I know short but I couldn't think of too much to write. The next chapter is going to be the letters back and forth between the two. I hope you are all liking the story so far. I did place a picture for the story but that is bound to change since my little sister is doing some on devaintart for me. I am not sure if I can do links on this but her name on there is LeafVillagNightmare. She already has a ShikaNaru picture up for my Adventures of Naru story and is doing more for this and others.**

 **So you all know any reviews that get sent to me that are vulgar are deleted. I don't mind productive criticism at all, I believe it will make me better, but when you tell me to kill myself or die of cancer or just call me names that I will not repeat because you don't like what I write (this person has trolled all of my stories including the one I cancelled after it was cancelled) don't read. This person's largest message was centered on Sakura in another story and threw out all my stories it is well seen I don't care for her much (I will admit that she does play a large role though) and this story is no expectation. Even worse said person decided to write this as a guest on here so no repercussions can be taken against them. This will be only not on this topic I just wanted to make it known that I don't tolerate this.**

 **If you have any question don't be afraid to ask. I always like to hear what you have to say.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	5. Chapter 5: Letters

**As stated before I don't own Naruto and I don't condone the horrible actions in this fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 5: Letters**

Dear Shikamaru,

Well this is the first letter I have wrote since I left. I am not really sure what to write but Jiraiya says just write what comes to mind.

First we have made it to a tourist village on the search for Tsunade. Apparently she has is addicted to gambling, even earning the name the legendary sucker because she loses so often. The only reason her bookies don't find her is because she can change her age, which is going to make it hard to find her.

Jiraiya is defiantly as much as a perv as the stories say. He likes going to the brothels and meet the women. Kinda makes me miss home where he doesn't have that distraction. I know they are a good place to gather intel. Madam Lily once said that men would tell her their deepest and darkest secrets, so I can see where that information is good but still annoying. Plus well on the road he always wants to stop at hot springs that have mixed baths.

I haven't learned any jutsu's yet but we are working on me getting ready for summoning. Jiraiya is really going to give me the toad contract though he says I am not quite mature enough for it. Doesn't make much sense he acts like a child more than I do.

As you may have notice the toad has stayed just in case you would like to reply right now. If not he has a seal so you can summon him later to deliver it. I do want to hear how the acdemy is going, though I would bet your still near the bottom, and anything else going on. Say high to your mom and dad for me.

~ Uzu

P.S. I hope you like the necklace inclosed. We stopped by a little shop and I realized it was your birthday. Saw the deer and thought of you.

Dear Uzu,

The academy is such a drag. Iruka-sensei is starting us on Taijutsu but I really don't want to fight anyone. I get the point of it but close combat isn't a Nara thing. We stick to the shadows and use are minds more than our fists. He also keeps putting me against Choji which is troublesome cause Choji doesn't want to fight either.

Ino and Sakura are not rivals for Saskue. They are constantly bickering at each other and calling each other names. There is defiantly no shy Sakura anymore I just wonder when Ino will learn that Sakura manipulated her.

Sasuke has become a problem all on his own. He was a jerk before the massacre but now he is an ass. The few friends he had won't even talk to him. He constantly is picking fights but everyone is acting if it is ok. Most of the ninja clan's members don't tolerate it but we are outnumbered by civilians. They are treating him like a prince and that apparently lets him get away with everything. He picked a fight at lunch with Kiba when he was beaten in a spar. Mizuki gave Kiba the detention.

My father even said the civilian council members are trying to let him take his seat early. So far no luck there but somehow one of the Hokages old teammates became his guardian. Not sure of his name but my father doesn't speak to highly of him and believes he is up to something.

Speaking of my father he wants to make sure you are still practicing at shogi. I know there can't be too many people out there to play but don't want those skills to dull. My mom is worried for you since you're alone with super prev there. I assured her you would drag him away to keep your training on track. She has also just finished making cookies and as you can see a tin has been attached to the letter. I have a feeling they may still be warm when they get to you. Please write as soon as you can.

~ Shikamaru

Shikamaru,

I am sorry it has been a few months since I wrote. We found Tsunade and her apprentice just after I got your letter. Shizune is really nice but Tsunade can get really grumpy when you call her old. She also hits really hard.

It seems she was also informed I was dead like Jiraiya had been and since he had not seen her since the attack he could never tell her. I also thing these two use to have a thing but Tsunade denies it every time, Shizune agrees though.

I will be spending another 6 months with Tsunade learning medical Ninjutsu. She says I have a talent for it. Shizune wants me to be a full time medic but Tsunade knows I can't. She wanted to teach me her chakra enhanced strength but it seems I have too much chakra to do that. I also will never be able to do a Genjutsu, though it is weird due to my amazing control.

We have also had to develop new chakra control exercises since I have mastered the water walking and my chakra keep growing. They think I will have the chakra of a Jonin before I even make it back to the village. Which I though was going to be after the training with Tsunade but it seems it will be awhile.

Thank your mom for the cookies. They were an awesome treat for after training, though I had to hide them from the toads. They really like sweats, though the bigger ones like sake. I still want to hear what has happened the last few months as I know it is getting to the end of the year. Has there been any news of Itachi?

I know Jiraiya isn't telling me the whole story. He just keeps saying I should follow my heart when it comes to what Itachi said. I have had time to think and I realize all the clues he left us. He said it was a mission so the Uchiha must have been up to something that caused the village elders to want them dead. He also mentioned a masked man and that worries me because he meant it to sound important but I can't find answers. Write soon.

~ Uzu

P.S. I feel as you say troublesome and drag a lot and just leave them out

Uzu,

The academy is still a big drag. Kiba has decided to prank Mizuki after the detention incident in my last letter. He gets caught most of the time but he has managed a few good ones. Choji has asked me to send you this new ramen cup flavor he thought you would like. Ino even had a message for you, which shocked me. She asked if you knew any proposes of the flower you gave her when she was 5. She finally managed to transplant a seed and have it survive. She loves the flower but is curious about it and can't find information on it.

As for Itachi I haven't heard a thing and Sasuke is getting worse. As of today the council has approved the CRA. I am not sure you know what it is so I will explain. The CRA is the Clan Restoration Act. When there is only one surviving male of a clan, with a bloodline in particular, the council and the clan member's guardian can vote to inact this. Having in effect doesn't mean they have to follow it but the stronger the bloodline the more they will push. Sasuke can now have multiple wives and he can start choosing them as soon as he becomes Genin and marry at 16. They also may choose to use his sperm to impregnate women now, though it is unlikely.

From what I have found the women also have no say. If they are a civilian their parents can chose for them before they are legal age to the marriage. Even though ninja clan women would have more choice my father said the civilian side took a lot of control after the nine-tails attack and they could pressure other clans to give up some of the women. Even Hinata and Ino as heiresses might not be out of the woods. Ino though still likes the guy which cause the issue in its own as Uncle Inochi doesn't have another child. All of this is very troublesome.

Dad was glad to hear you are working on your control. He said you can't ever have too much control especially when it comes to your level of chakra. Which I am still trying to figure that and what that red chakra was the night in the forest. I wish you would tell me but dad said just to let you tell me when you are ready. Mom has once again attached cookies and she though you might have out grown your clothes so she has also gotten some new ones for you. Write as soon as you can.

~Shikamaru

P.S. Yes I leave out a lot of the troublesomes I say when writing. It is troublesome but dad says I shouldn't get in to habit of putting that cause reports.

Shikamaru,

It has been a long time once again but for the most part we were on the road and I didn't have much time. Tsunade left us about 3 month ago and it is hard to believe I have been traveling for about a year and half. I missed your birthday though so I have gotten you a gift. The tanto was made in the Land of Iron with chakra conductive metal so in theory you could use it with your shadow jutsu.

I arrived in Uzu last week so I will look on anything about the flower. Arriving her is one of the reasons I am writing. Jiraiya said it would be good for me to talk about it. I don't think anyone has stepped foot here since it fell and every so often we come across a skeletons among the ruins. We have buried a total of 15 of them so far, all still had their headbands close. Jiraiya says there is probably many more that were swept away by the sea or taken in to the encroaching jungle by the animals.

There was no doubt at least a few other survivors but there is no trace where they would have gone. I did find some artifacts in what looks like would be the equivalent to our Hokage tower. Don't be surprised if you see things randomly appear in the house as Jiraiya has the toads taking them back to my place. A lot of the book were damaged but there is still some that are readable. I even found a family tree which shows that my mother is the direct descendent of the sage of the six paths if family legend is correct.

It says that the Uzumaki family was descended from the daughter of sage. She was apparently a half-sister and much younger then the two brothers we are told in stories and the oldest brother, the one who started the Uchiha, refused to except her which is why in history it only says the Senju were our cousins. Also the chains I wield were apparently her talent as well and before me only Lady Mito and my mother could wield them.

I did ask Jiraiya if I could tell you about that chakra but he said it wouldn't be safe to in a letter. I promise I will tell you when I get home and more but it is a big village secret. My life has been shrouded in them but I know I can trust you with anything. Your my best friend Shika.

Tell your mom thank you for the clothes as I had out grown mine. Since then I have out grown them again but Jiraiya has gotten me more acceptable ninja wear so I can start getting used to it. Also if she can make those cookies again. I finally was able to summon a toad and it ate my stash. Cool toad but he keeps stealing my sweats. Oh and tell your day I have found some cool things on strategies here so I am studying.

Until Next Time

~ Uzu

Uzu,

Sorry to hear about the way the village is. At least you are giving them the proper burial for the ones you find. I had noticed things popping into the house. I told my father and he is going to get Kakashi to talk to that guy that helped build your place. You are finding a lot more then you realize and already running out of space. He is going to try to have a hidden clan library by the sounds of it. That way all the books and artifacts have a proper place to go.

I also thing my father was more excited to see he tanto then I was. He is thinking of ways to train with it as we speak but I could see it coming in handy. My mother is working on a large batch of those cookies so your toad can have his own. Which I am guessing is this little guy that came this time. Bit odd to have a talking toad show up in class by the way since he decided not to wait.

With class mentioned I might as well tell you about that. Kiba has received a ninkun from his family. A little white dog with floppy brown ears named Akamaru. The puppy goes everywhere with him and has almost got us caught more than once. Choji is still well Choji. Still the gentle giant though we have learned don't call him fat. That sets off a whole chain reaction I don't like being on the other side of.

As expected at this point half the civilian family kids have dropped out. Sakura though has managed to claw her way to the top of the Kunonchi for grades in class. How since she has no skill in Taijutsu. It really is a drag since she feels that makes her destined to be with Sasuke. So far the council hasn't pushed an early CRA on him so we are safe from the duckbutt for now. Ino though has toned down a lot when it comes to Sasuke so I think she might be getting over that. I think now she only holds on to it so that she and Sakura still have something in common. She still wants to be her friend it seems.

Other than that not much is going on in the village. It has been so quite since you left. Even the deer seem board. Spiral by the way has had her second healthy fawn. A little buck this time around. I think he looks like the may be the leader of the herd after Alpha passes. I have to go but write soon and maybe even come back soon.

~ Shikamaru

Shika,

Thank your mom for giving Gamakichi those cookies. He has been off my back about sweats. I know it's been three months since I wrote but Jiraiya has been working me like a dog. He says I will be headed home at the closer to the Genin exam. Which sucks cause I miss home.

We have been staying on Uzu since my last letter. I believe we have found all the findable remains, a total of 425. The island mostly only housed the Uzumaki clan but there was a few non-Uzumaki families, many of which were evacuated. From the records we found there was nearly 700 ninja, only a 100 non-Uzumaki. A journal I found said all the ninja stayed and a large chunk of the retired or non-ninja Uzumaki helped in the fighting. Even if they managed to get away it is likely many were hunted down by Iwa and Kumo.

I don't know how many more letters I am going to be able to write. Apparently he wants to step up my training again. I have already got to level 6 in seals and now I have works on some Uzumaki seal work. Add to the drilling of the Uzumaki fighting Taijutsu style and he wants to start me on Kenjutsu now. I have no idea how I am going to survive the next year.

I can't wait to get home and be able to sleep in a real bed though. We have been sleeping what would have been the tower on coats. I do miss my big fluffy bed. I also can't wait to see how your dad made a secret library in my place. It is large but not that big. I am glad to hear every one is doing ok and I can't wait to see them all again. Maybe we can all go out so I can get to know Hinata and Shino also. Have the feeling other than clan kids no one else is gonna pass the second test you have with the Jonin sensei. Will have to get some of your moms cooking defiantly.

Jiraiya is calling so I have to go. I will right again if I can but don't bet too much on it. Can't wait to see you again.

~ Uzu

 ***Shikamaru***

I didn't get another letter after that one. The toad was nice enough to swing by though when he would drop things off. I would give him a quick letter and cookies then he would be off. Last last year seemed to drag on more just because I knew she was coming home. Today was finally the test though.

"No that the written portion graded and weapons evaluation done we can now move on to the jutsu portion," Iruka sensei said. "You will all be called in individually to perform the required jutsu,"

They started with the roll call and I decided to try and take a nap but instead just looked out the window. Uzu was supposed to be back today, or at least around today. She never said she was even taking the academy exam. As an official apprentice I bet she just had to show the Hokage competency, she didn't have to worry about this troublesome. I was still thinking until Ino nudged me.

"You turn Shikamaru," she said and I looked to see Iruka waiting for me. I walked down and was lead into the exam room. There Mizuki waited with the leaf headbands ready to pass out.

"Now you need to show us how to use the clone jutsu," he said. Clones were simple and in a moment there was 5 identical people standing in the room. "Good job now…,"

He was going to says something but a poof of smoke appeared on the desk. When the smoke cleared a very familiar orange toad appeared. He was wearing his vest and even had a lollipop sticking out from his mouth.

"Yo," he said

"Gamakichi what are you doing here?" I asked "I am doing my Genin exam,"

"Oh I know," he said hopping over "That's why I waited longer then I should to come get you,"

"Get me?"

"Yea," he said turning to Iruka and Mizuki "He passed right?"

"Ye…Yea," Iruka said holding out my headband.

"Good," he said taking the headband and turning back to me "Guessing by how much time I killed at her place she will be at the gate in 5 minutes,"

"WHAT!" I yelled taking the headband from him and running out the door.

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Fav**

 **Another chapter done today woot. My sister got one of the images of Uzu done so I changed the picture for the cover. Looks younger (about 3) because of the size Fanfic can take. If you want to see her other works and the original of this image look up deviantart's LeafVillagNightmare.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me how you all are liking it.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	6. Chapter 6: Return

**As stated before I don't own Naruto and I don't condone the horrible actions in this fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 6: Return**

As I walked up to the gate I could what I believe was a panting Nara waiting. It seemed Gamakichi had delayed my message to Shikamaru causing him to run. What I didn't fail to notice was the headband he was trying to attach to his arm.

"I didn't realize a Nara could run," I said with a laugh. "Gamakichi got you a little late huh,"

"Yes he did," he answered "I like the new outfit."

To me it was old but I guess to him it was new. I was wearing a mesh shirt over my chest wrappings. Over that I had a burnt orange wrap tank top shirt with a black obi that had a dark red pouch attachment currently on it, though I could have a tanto there as well. Between my shoulders was a red Uzumaki swirl. For pants I wore gray pants though my boots came up to thighs. I also wore black arm guards.

"Thanks," I said as we started off from the gate and to the Hokage office. "So I see you passed,"

"Just as Gamakichi appeared," he said "So what are you going to do? Are you talking the test?"

"Nope," I said as I looked to see what had changed. Nothing really had, I still was even hearing whispers of demon and monster. "I just have to go see the Hokage. Jiraiya said that was all I really have to do."

"So the rest of us get a test and you just have to say I am home." I nodded "What a drag. Where is Jiraiya anyway?"

"He had some highly classified stuff to do apparently," I said as we made it to the doors. I didn't want to take the stairs though so I hopped on the lower roof.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he followed me to the window. Without answering him I knocked and the old man turned around with a smile. He walked over to the window and opened it.

"Seems you picked up Jiraiya's habit," he said then he mumbled "hopefully his only one"

"Yes his only habit," I said pulling Shikamaru in "Though I did learn to gamble from Tsunade. Seems I got all the luck as I was raking in the money. Even helped her pay of the debts then. Though guessing she has racked it all up again,"

"Good to know," he said moving back to his desk. He then pulled out a headband. The plate was a bit dinged and looks like I had seen a lot but I could tell the cloth had been changed to the black that was on it now. "Now Jiraiya has been keeping me updated on your training. I really want to give you Chunin but Jiraiya said you insisted at being a Genin and on a team. Just be aware that if your team fails the sensei's test that unlike those teammate you will not be going into the reserves or back to academy. You're worth too much for that,"

"Well thanks," I said taking the headband. I looked it at a bit and as I looked at the back I couldn't help but smile. There on the back was scratched Minato Namikaze. "You saved his headband all these years,"

"It was in the desk when I took it back," he said "that was the one he wore during the war. He seemed to want to keep it close, as a reminder. The cloth was too damaged after so I did have that changed for you. Your mother was buried with hers so I don't have that,"

"Well that's a question I got," I said putting on my headband and having my band fall down much like my fathers. "I have an Uzu headband that was found in what I believe was my mother's room in Uzushino. It was placed there by my grandfather before he died in battle. I was wondering if I could have that placed on a tanto scabbard. I have planned on ordering a tanto from a smith soon."

"That would be fine," he said with a smile then pulled a card out of his desk and handed it to me. "I have a smith here that I would like to suggest for that. If you don't mind,"

"I'm guessing they won't hate me,"

"That they won't," he said "Now why did you drag the young Nara all the way here?"

"I would like to inform him of my situation," I said "I thought I should ask you though by your law I am the only one other then you that can divulge this information,"

"You trust him with that information," he said now very serious "that information was classified for your safety."

"I would trust him with my life sir," I replied. I could see Shikamaru tense as he realized how secretive the information was.

"Alright then," he said "I suggest you do this in the Nara home. His father already knows the information you are to tell him and no doubt his mother figured the second half out as well,"

"Yes sir,"

"For now though," he said "Why don't you go get registered as Genin down stairs. Since I was notified when you entered and you came strait here I am figuring the Nara got pulled before he was told to come here and get that done. Tomorrow you will meet in your class room for team assignments at 1100."

"Yes sir," we both said and then left, via the door, and headed down stairs. There we saw what I presumed was the whole graduating class and many of their parents. No one but Choji noticed us coming in but he came over.

"Why did you run out?" he asked be for noticing me "Uzu?"

"Hi," I said scratching the back of my head. This of course drew attention to us and I could feel the disgust rolling of the parents. Worse was that Sakura's mother was here.

"Shikamaru you didn't say she was coming back today," he said hitting him in the arm.

"Not his fault," I said "The toad that was sent was supposed to tell him this morning that I was nearing the village. You looking good,"

"I think you are looking better," I looked to see Ino walking up "Could do without the orange but you seem to pull it off,"

"Thanks," I said "Oh I did find some stuff on the flower. Apparently it has a few different uses depending on how it is prepared and what part but they are considered clan secrets. I can make them for you if you want. Though should check with your parents first on the poison part,"

"As long as you supply antidote," I looked to see all the Ino-Shika-Cho moms walking over. "When I was still a ninja I used poisons quite often. Would be nice to see Ino use them as well."

"You are looking well," Yoshino said "I hope you won't mind if we drag you to dinner tonight. As a celebration for you all becoming Genin and you coming home of course,"

"Yea that's fine," I wanted to mention I needed to talk with her and Shikaku along with Shikamaru tonight as well but Sakura came over just then.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with what I guessed was some of the Sasuke fan club behind her. Her mother was also close behind but was staying silent as we were in public and she had an image to uphold. "You didn't even attend the academy so you can't be a Genin,"

"I was made an apprentice when I was 5," I said "My master thought it was best I didn't attend the academy so it didn't interfere with his training."

"How come you got to be an apprentice but Sasuke-kun didn't?!" screeched one of the girls.

"Don't know," I shrugged not wanting to bother with them "I just want to get registered in peace,"

"Well you can't be that strong if it took your master 7 years to recommend you as Genin," Sakrua's mom finally spoke. I could see Yoshino wanting to speak but I did first.

"It was at my request," I said releasing a tiny amount of my chakra to show my power "I wanted to be with Genin my own age. The Hokage wished for me to take Chunin when I arrived back but being as I know the importance of a Genin team I wanted to start there. If you think I am lying I know there is a council meeting in a few days to discuss the new Genin. You can ask then,"

She then stormed off and we all got back inline. Yoshino commanded me on having such a cool head. After we got back into talking about my trip and all the places I had seen. The whole time I could feel a particular set of eyes on me.

 _"_ _Seems you drew the attention of the lone Uchiha,"_ Kurama said

 _"_ _I can see that, think he is one of the threats Itachi was talking about?"_

 _"_ _Possible one,"_ he said sighing _"Maybe not one he thought would happen. I see a hunger for power like no other in him. He is almost as dark as that dreaded Madara,"_

 _"_ _Then we stay away from him as much as we can. Though he is bound to be on my team,"_

It didn't take long after that we were done with registration. The Ino-Shika-Cho moms then dragged me off with their children to the Nara house for dinner. There the clan heads were all happy to see me. All and all it was a nice night of food and fun. Finally everyone was going home but I stayed.

"Is there something wrong?" Shikaku asked.

"Well I asked permission from the Hokage to tell Shikamaru those two secrets about me," I said "He agreed as long as you and Yoshino were here if needed,"

"Alright," he said standing. He then waved me and Shikamaru to follow him. He led us into his office and soon Yoshino joined up and he sealed the room. "The room is now sealed with privacy seals I had Jiraiya place. It is safe to talk,"

"Shika what do you know of the Nine-tails?" I asked. I could see him searching his mind for all the information he knew.

"Well it attacked October 10th almost 13 years ago," he said "We are always told the 4th Hokage killed it. That seems impossible since it is a chakra beast. I have thought maybe he sealed it some way,"

"And that you would be correct," I said "but the Nine-tails is the strongest of the tailed beasts. It can't be sealed in an object only a living person. A living person with a very special type of chakra are the only ones able to hold it,"

"So your chains,"

"Yea that is part of it,"

"So it is sealed in you,"

"Yes," I sighed "and please don't call him a it. He is yelling in my head and he can be loud,"

"You talk to i..him," he said correcting himself

"Yea, since Jiraiya told me about him," I said "but he isn't as bad as you would think. He has even been teaching me to use my chakra chains,"

"Ok," he said calmly

"That's all you got to say," I said looking at him "I tell you I have a giant chakra beast in my gut and you say ok. Not troubles or something about it being a drag,"

"Well it makes since I guess," he said "Your birthday and the way people treat you. They think you are what you hold. More than anything I am thinking that the Fourth was an ass for sealing him in you."

"Shikamaru!" his mother yelled "Watch your language,"

"Troublesome," he said "I am just stating my observation. He took a newborn from her family, whom ended up dying, and shoved the beast that killed them in her. That makes him a complete ass,"

"Until you hear the next secret," I said which made him look at me confused "The Fourth used me not only because my special chakra, hell he didn't even know I had it at that point, but because he could ask another family to do the same. You and Ino still were young enough for the seal to work,"

"What?" asked both his parents shocked at what I said.

"Yea I looked at the seal," I said "This type would allow him to be placed in a non-Uzumaki but it may not hold as well. Also for this seal to be most effective in holding a tailed beast, as it has other uses, it needs to be performed on a child under a month old. After a month a child's chakra pathways start to harden. Obviously I was still the best choice as I was only like 2 hours old so the chakra was still freely moving in my body,"

"Hold it," Shikamaru said "you said he couldn't ask another family. Are you saying…,"

"Yea," I said stopping him "He is my dad and my mother is Kushina Uzumaki. She was the holder of the Nine-tails before me. According to Kurama, that is the Nine-tails name, he was trying to get out during the labor but he knew he wasn't going to manage with my father maintaining the seal. He already half closed by the time some guy with a mask attacked them. He is the one that unsealed him and had him attack the village. All he wanted to do was walk away,"

"He didn't want to attack the village that had kept him over 100 years,"

"No," I said "he is more understanding then me I think. He knows humans fear him and would want to use the power. Though none of his prisons ever relied on his power. Lady Mito touched it maybe once and my mother a few more times than that. So yea,"

"Alright then," he said "I think I may be a little over whelmed,"

"At least one of the facts did that," I said with a laugh.

"Now Shikamaru you realize these are an S-rank and SS-ranked secret," his father said. "The S-ranked alone is punishable by death. The SS-ranked very few people even know of and that would put her at massive risk if found out as her parents had many enemies,"

"She has trusted me with them," he said "I would rather die than tell anyone,"

After that we were done for the night. I walked back through the woods so I could see the deer who escorted me back to my house. Shikamaru had taken really good care of it, even placing some of the photo's I had taken of Uzu and places I had been around. I wanted to find my new secret library but now I was tired and just wanted to sleep on the nice soft bed I had missed so much.

 ***Next Day***

I woke up early the next day so that I could head to smiths. I arrived outside the Lucky Ninja Outfitters. I walked in to see different kind of weapons lining the walls. There was racks of ninja attire and other essentials on the shelf. I looked around for a bit grabbing 2 cases of 50 kunai and one case of 50 shuriken of the best quality they had.

"You know those are a bit pricy," I turned to see a girl with brown hair in two buns. She wore a pink Chinese style shirt. "If you are just starting out I would go with lower quality. Just until you start getting some money coming in. My name is Tenten,"

"Uzu," I said "and I don't have to worry about money really."

"Nice to meet you," she said "you didn't attend the academy did you? I knew just about all the girls above and below me but I don't recognize you,"

"I just got back to town," I said "my godfather took me as his apprentice and we trained away from the village the last three years. I never did go to the academy though so that is probably why you don't remember me. The Hokage recommended I come here though to get a tanto made more me,"

"Oh," she said "well then you would need my dad. I will go get him for you before I go." It only took a few minutes for her to come back out with a tall muscled man covered in soot so I couldn't tell if his hair was black or brown. Definitely a person you would see and think smith.

"Hello," he said rubbing his hands on his leather apron. "I wondered when that old man was going to send you here,"

"You know her?" Tenten asked.

"No," he said "I knew her parents. You though need to get to training,"

"Oh yea," she said grabbing a scroll near the counter before running off "see you tonight,"

"So what is it you would like made for you?" he asked sitting at the tatami table. I joined him as he poured some tea.

"A tanto," I said taking the tea "this is some very nice tea,"

"I have it shipped from the Land of Tea for my wife. She enjoys it very much," he said "now would you like a tanto of Uzushino design?"

"You know how to do that?" I asked surprised.

"I don't," he said "but my wife does. She never saw Uzu herself but her father was a weapons smith there before the fall. He taught her the tricks of the trade. Your mother often came to get her weapons here for that reason alone."

"That would be amazing," I said "I found many old weapons in Uzushino but a tanto would be easier to bring with me on missions,"

"Yes it would," he said with a smile "The weapons of Uzushino were specifically designed for their fighting style. It would feel more natural for you to use,"

"That would be very helpful, uuh..,"

"Hayahiko," he said "you are in luck as we still have Uzushino steel. Honoko made sure to keep every bit so if you ever came in. Now as you may know Uzushino steel is special as it conducts chakra."

"Yes," I said "the blades also can identify they owner as the first time the owner takes the blade in hand the put some of their chakra in it. That causes a swirling pattern of chakra permanently etched on the blade. Each pattern is different on each blade even when the blades have the same owner,"

"You know your stuff," he said standing. "Any requests on the scabbard?"

"I have an Uzushino head plate I would like placed on it," I said. I stood and pulled the headband from my pouch. The dark red cloth was a bit tattered from sitting so long but the plate was intact.

"I can do that," he said taking it from my hands gently, showing that he respected the meaning behind it.

"Thank you," I said bowing then handing him the money for the kunai and shuriken I had grabbed. "I must be going now for team assignment."

"I will get a hold of your when the weapon is done," he said seeing me out.

 ***Academy***

After my meeting with Hayahiko I went straight to the academy to see Choji and Shikamaru waiting for me. They showed me the way to the class room and we were on of the first three to arrive. For a while the just talked as the room filled up. It seemed some of the fangirls had noticed Sasuke look at me the yesterday and today I was on the receiving end of their hate filled glares. I wanted to tell them off but as I was about to Sakura and Ino came barging threw the door.

"I win Ino-pig," Sakura screeched so loud I had to cover my ears. "Sasuke is mine,"

"I was clearly here first," Ino yelled back.

"Can you both shut it," I said. This took them both by surprise.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked as she walked over to me

"You heard me," I said standing and I turned to Ino. "Ino you're nice but you should know how a Kunonchi of this village acts. I am sure you will act accordingly on missions away from what starts this but fighting for the attention of a boy is ridiculous. If they don't pay attention as long as you two, or any of you fangirls, have been trying then you aren't what he is looking for in a women."

Ino looked slightly embarrassed but she knew I was right. Leaf Kunonchi were some of the top in the field and the way they were acting could put shame to the village if this was a mission. Sakura was a whole other story and she was snickering at what I was saying to Ino.

"Don't even get me started on you," I said forcibly which caused her to stop "You may not be from a ninja family but from what I have heard you are the top Kunonchi in the program. Clients think being top makes you special and they are likely to higher the team with the top students. You act this way on a mission you could give a bad rep to all the Kunonchi coming out of this program or get yourself and team killed.

"This part is for everyone to hear now," I said moving into their view. "As of yesterday we started a path to become ninja. Doing this very well means we can die doing our jobs. Mission get classed wrong or change with a new threat. Wars start because another country decides they want something another has claim to. In our lifetimes we are bound to bury a friend, a loved one, or a sensei that die in the line of duty. Many of you probably think it won't happen. That because we are one of the strongest village it can't happen to us. We have been lucky and have lived our whole lives in peace. I on the other hand have spent the last year and half living in a place that has been destroyed by war. A village that was once strong and feared by their enemies. It was that strength and fear that made their enemies feel they had to destroy them before the last war. I spent the little time I wasn't training burying the 425 complete skeletons, there was a few parts that I buried that didn't have the rest of the body. The records showed the village had 700 active ninja and pretty much all of the retired or non-ninja members of the clan that ran the village stayed to fight and all I found was 425 when there was likely close 1,000 when you add in those who stayed to fight. 35 of those I found had their name etched into their village headband. The rest were buried nameless as they either didn't have their name on the plate, weren't ninja but stayed to fight, or where among the 5 children I found that weren't even able to be ninja yet. That is the reality we are facing now. So stop acting like children and face the facts."

"A little more detail then I was going to say," I turned my head to see who I presumed was Iruka Umino. Much like the Nara he had his hair up into a spikey pony tail and across his nose was a large scar. "But a very good speech nether the less."

"Sorry Iruka-sensei," I said bowing to him

"Uzu I presume," he said with a smile. It was nice to see no ill intent coming from him but the sensei behind him was another story. From how he looked that would have to be Mizuki.

"Yes sir,"

"Well since you had such a nice speech about the reality of the life you all chose I guess you saved me from doing my full speech," he said "Now why don't you take a seat so I can do my bit,"

"Yes sir," I said with a nod took my seat.

"Now what Uzu said is true and I hope you all take her words seriously. We live in a time of peace but it won't always be that way. And if by some miracle you do stay out of war there is still many dangerous missions," he said walking to the center of the room. "Now Team 1 will be…,"

"You really had to do a speech," Shikamaru whispered threw a yawn.

"I didn't intend for that," I whispered back "but they are all way to soft."

"You're going to be troublesome,"

"You were the one saying it was quite well I was gone," I said with a laugh.

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Uzu, and Sakura Haruno," Iruka announced and as he did Sakura shot up.

"TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL INO-PIG," she yelled. Ino didn't respond but I did. I released a small amount of KI directly at her making her cringe and sit back down.

"Continue sensei," I said with a smile.

"Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." He continued "Team nine is still in rotation so Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your Jonin sensei will be here at 1300 and for those who didn't study the time that is 1 pm. You are dismissed and good luck,"

Both Iruka and Mizuki left leaving all of us. The fresh Genin then started filing out, mostly in their respective teams. I on the other hand just sat and waited for everyone to move.

"So Ichiraku for lunch?" I asked. Choji, Ino, and Choji all nodded and we were about to head out.

"We are a team," I turned to see Sasuke speaking "shouldn't we have lunch as a team,"

"You can join us I suppose," I said to him "You maybe teammate but these guys are my friends."

Sasuke joined us without another word and Sakura then felt she was invited also. Which wasn't a lie. I may not have directly asked them but they are my teammates. When we entered Ichiraku both Teuchi and Ayame were excited to see me.

"When did you get back?!" Ayame asked well giving me a hug "My kami you have grown so much,"

"I got back yesterday afternoon," I said "and I guess I have grown. It's hard to notice when you're not around people I guess."

"Well your filling out nicely," said Teuchi "a proper women. Your gonna have to beat the boys away with a stick,"

"I don't think so," I said sitting down "Katana's work better anyway though. Can I get 5 miso ramen with beef and the works?"

"You got it kid," he said and then started to take the others orders.

"So was what you said true?" Ino asked "About the village you were in,"

"Sadly yes," I said

"But Shikamaru said you were going to you were where your mom grew up," Choji said "Does that mean it was them?"

"She doesn't have a mom Choji," Sakura said.

"Just because they are dead doesn't mean she doesn't have one," Shikamaru said. "You should learn to think before you speak,"

"Yes Choji, that is where I was," I said "It used to be called the Land of Whirlpools or Uzu and the village was Uzushino. It was destroyed a few years after my mother came here."

"A clan controlled a country," Sasuke said not even looking up "hard to believe,"

"It was an island nation," I said well taking my first bowl of ramen. "Small, but due to the Uzumaki clan it was strong. At most there was 1500 people on the island and 1000 of those were people with some part of them being Uzumaki. In Konoha if a women from a clan marries outside of the clan, excluding heirs and women who marry men with no clan, they become part of the other clan and so do their children unless they show abilities of their mother's clan. In Uzushino it was different. The Uzumaki kept detailed records of who married who. A women who married out of the clan's children would still be considered members unless they showed a bloodline of another clan. I looked at the tree that was carved into the wall and even Lady Tsunade is on it, meaning they didn't care that she was born here. Her father, an uncle, an aunt, and her brother were all on the tree,"

"Why would they be on the tree?" Sakura asked "She is a Senju,"

"Because her grandmother was Mito Uzumaki younger sister to clan head at the time," I said "She is ¼ Uzumaki and neither her or her father showed the Senju bloodline they were kept on the tree. In the eyes of the Uzumaki's they were part of the clan,"

"You're related to Lady Tsunade," Shikamaru said putting everything together.

"She doesn't have the last name idiot," Sakura said and tried to hit him. I caught the fist before it made contact.

"Don't hit my friends," I said looking her in the eye before letting go of her hand. "and he is right. I don't carry the clan name because when I was found they weren't sure what my parents were going to name me. My blanket said Uzu so that is what the Third named me. Uzu is short for Uzumaki, Uzushino, and Uzu is the country. I carry them all with me."

"But how does that make you related to Lady Tsunade?" asked Ino with genuine curiosity.

"My mother was the oldest child of the head of the Uzumaki clan. If she didn't come here she would likely have taken the title,"

"You're basically a Princess," Ayame said.

"WHAT!" Ino and Sakura yelled at this realization. Shikamaru to drop his chopsticks and Choji spit out his ramen as if it was a spit water.

"Never really thought about it that way," I said "but I guess you're right. We should get headed back though,"

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Fav**

 **Here is the chapter for you guys and I have a few notes this time to add. If I am wrong on any of these or future words feel free to correct me please.**

 **Hayahiko- sword, dagger, sabre (haya) boy,prince (hiko)**

 **Honoko- Fire (ho) (no is to make it possessive) child(ko) so something like Child of the Fire**

 **Tatami- a small table use for tea ceremonies**

 **As I haven't had much feedback will end it now but I hope you all are liking it so far. A picture of this outfit and Genin days will be done soonish. My sister is working on it for me.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	7. Chapter 7: The Real Test

**As stated before I don't own Naruto and I don't condone the horrible actions in this fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 7: The Real Test**

When we got back to the class room some of the sensei's were already waiting. Within 20 minutes all the teams were gone, except ours. I knew Kakashi was to be our sensei and his tendency to be late but 2 hours was getting ridiculous. The whole time Sakura was trying to convince Sasuke to go out with her. Sasuke just sat their quietly either starring out the window or at me. Finally the familiar silver haired Jonin walked in reading Jiraiya's latest book.

"Team 7," he said not looking up from the book.

"Well we are the only ones here," Sakura said pointed out. "You're late,"

"Get used to it," I said crossing my arms. He looked up and I could tell there was a smirk under his mask. "He isn't known for being on time but expects us to be there when he says."

"Roof 5 minutes," he said and shunshined away. I quickly did the same, avoiding my teammate's inevitable questions. I arrived on the roof to find him sitting on the wall. "So when did you get back?"

"Yesterday," I said. He out stretched me his arms in a way that to many would be very un-Kakashi like fashion. I immediately jumped into his arms.

"It's good to have you home," he said giving me a long hug.

"It's good to be home," I said releasing my hug. "Maybe tonight you can come over to my place for dinner,"

"Only known the sensei for five minutes and asking him for dinner," Sakura said snarky.

"We go back a bit," He said. He then asked as to introduce ourselves. Kakashi gave no information which seemed to piss off Sakura. Sakura then did her intro and it was all about how she wanted Sasuke. The gist of Sasuke's was that he wanted to kill his brother and regrow his clan. I was the last and they all looked at me.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, and as they don't know you at all a little more,"

"My name is Uzu," I said "I like my family, deer, and my plants. I dislike people that hurt those they deem to be weaker than them. I dislike those who think themselves better than those around them because of the family they were born into. My hobbies are training, taking care of my plants, and working on seals. My dream is to make my ancestors proud and to protect this village any way I possibly can and if that means becoming Hokage then that is what I will do,"

"Hokage," Sakura stated "Don't make me laugh. I don't know how you became a ninja but no way you, a foreigners child, will ever be Hokage,"

I clenched my fists and breathed. With my origins now known to her it was only time before the village knew my mother was a foreigner. You wouldn't think people would care in a village like this but they do. Having a parent not born here means you have to work 10 times harder to gain the trust of the village. Its one thing when you parent has already earned their trust, and my mother did but they aren't allowed to know that.

Instead there would be rumors spread across the village. Rumors saying my mother was only here to gain power. Rumors saying she could have been a spy. Sakura would only spread that my mother was foreign born, not the importance of the people my mother was a part of. The council would not release the fact that due to the clan I was granted a seat on the council. I didn't care though. It would make it harder but I still wanted to do everything I could to protect the village.

"It doesn't matter who my parents were," I said to her "I love this village and want to protect it. That will means I will do anything it takes."

"All right then," said Kakashi with slight annoyance in his voice. "Now that introductions are done now time to discuss your futures,"

"Like what type of missions we will be taking?" asked Sakura.

"We will get to that after your test tomorrow," he said with a smile.

"Test," said Sasuke.

"Yes a test to see if you have what it takes to be my Genin,"

"Is this because of her," Sakura said pointing at me "Sasuke and I already took the Genin exam"

"If you would have looked up records you would have seen that is not the only test," I said "The test the academy gives only allow shows who has the capabilities to be Genin. The team Jonin then gives us a test that determines if we should stay Genin. If we fail the test four things can happen. First and best for the team is that we keep our rank and are placed in the reserves and will be retested after 6 months. This ending means we have most of the skills needed down but the Jonin thinks we need a little time. Second option is we are sent back to the academy for a year of remedial learning. This would mean he sees promise in use but we need more work. Third but unlikely is that he two of use go back to the academy and he takes an apprentice. This would truly mean he only sees one of us as good enough. Lastly is that he recommends that none of us continue us ninja and we peruse other work,"

"Correct though you don't have to worry Uzu," he said "If the team fails you will keep you rank and be moved from team to team until your master can figure out a plan."

"Which could take 6 months or more," I said "He isn't expected back until at least the Chunin exams."

"You're saying if we fail she gets to keep her rank and do missions," Sakura said "That doesn't seem fair at all."

"Well she has had more training then you all," he said "The Hokage would be stupid to lose her. Now as for the test we will meet at training ground 7 at 7 am. I wouldn't eat breakfeast if I was you,"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. "Why shouldn't we eat?"

"I figure you all don't want to throw up," he said "I will be off then. Uzu I will be at your place at 7," then he disappeared.

"So if sensei is coming to your place are we invited for dinner?" asked Sakura.

"No," I said standing and walking away

"But it would give us time to know each other," she said "A team dinner,"

"The Hokage doesn't even know the location of my home," I said turning around "So there is no way in hell I am letting the daughter of the women that did the most damage to my life anywhere near my home,"

 ***That Night***

After popping in on Madam Lily I went to the market. Juniper accompanied me more just to catch up. The program had gone well and it now had the seal of approval from the Hokage. There was still classes for those of whom had been abused and needed safety but it now had expanded into a place for the ninja. Inochi would send those who need a little bit longer recover to Juniper and two Yamanaka clan members that now worked for the program.

Juniper left the life completely to run the shelter and had even managed to find someone that understood her. He was a Yamanaka that had started at the shelter for his own training and they were planning on getting married in the spring. The only reason I had run in to her at Madam Lily's was because Madam Lily was getting a girl in that had been being trafficked. Madan Lily had started buying those she could in the last few months and Juniper would help them get us to normal life again, so far she had helped 25 girls.

When I finally arrived home I had to get to cooking. Since I was so use to seafood I stuck with that. I prepared salmon and got it in as quick as I could so I could get to work on the salad and rice. Kakashi had arrived just in time with mochi in hand.

"Miso salmon," he said well putting his dessert in the fridge "and wine?"

"Uzu wine," I said filling the glasses "I have taste thank you,"

"My question is how did you get it?" he said sitting down "Wine and seals were the prim export of Uzu and finding a bottle today is extremely hard,"

"I have 50 more in the wine cellar that Shikaku-san had made along with the new library," I said "Which is amazing. Both underground and the entrance hidden in the trees,"

"You need a library with all the books and artifacts that you kept sending back," he said as he took his fist bit. I was probably the only person to know what his face looked like in the village and if he didn't have that mask he would have women chasing him. "This is amazing. How did you learn to cook?"

"I learned some before I left from Yoshino-san," I said eating my own. "I learned more from Tsunade and Shizune when I was with them. So I am guessing you aren't allowed to fail this team are you,"

"No," he replied "Since you left the Uchiha has been treated as a Prince. Sakura's mother is now the head of the civilian part of the council. Failing is not an option in this case. That's why I was planning on popping by. I need you to get them to work together with you during the test,"

"I assume the bell test,"

"Yes, but if not I will tie Sakura to the post and will have to do the feeding test portion," he said. The rest of the night we talked about my trip and training. I brought him down to show him the collection of books and artifacts. He was surprised when I said I had more to bring back but was happy that the clan's history was going to be kept safe. Of course he was happy when I gave him a bottle of Uzu wine to take home. He didn't want it at first but when I said there was still a large sealed vault in Uzushino he was glad to, though he wouldn't tell anyone. After our goodnights and me learning the real time he would show to the test I was off to bed.

 ***Test Time***

I arrived at 9:45 and just sat ignored they yelling that came from Sakura. I could tell she had been up much earlier than she should have been. My guess was that she had woken at 5 to get all dolled up for Sasuke. Kakashi finally appeared at 10 and after a screech of your late from the resident banshee it was time.

"Now you all have until noon to get these bells off me," he said pulling out two small silver bells. "If you manage to get the bells then you will not only get to join the team but you will also get lunch."

"Wait," Sakura screeched as her and Sasuke's stomach grumbled "is this why you ordered us not to eat?"

"He never ordered us not to eat," I said "it was a ploy so that you would be weaker. I would think the two best students would be able to figure that out,"

"Any way," Kakashi said interrupted "START,"

Normally I would have stayed to fight but I hid. I could sense all of them of course. Sakura had chosen the lower ground. Which was ok for observing but she wouldn't be able to defend it very well. Sasuke had chosen a well-hidden spot which was easy to hide or be offensive though he more was watching Kakashi then watching his backside where he was exposed. They didn't think ahead and Kakashi knew were both were but he was waiting on the first move and I could see he was trying to find me.

Luckly with chakra sensing came chakra concealment. Over the last few years I had learned I could control my chakra so well I could make it near impossible for a non-natural sensor to feel it. Kakashi was a high level Jonin and a great sensor but he was not a natural born, as there are so few of us, he had to train his ability and that made him venerable to naturals. Also though we had talked about my training I hadn't gone into massive detail, he was still my adversary here.

Sasuke finally made a move only to find that the Kakashi that was standing there was a clone. Both my teammates quickly left their positions, one being stealthier then the other. I figured it was time to seek them out and had just about made it to Sasuke when I felt a chakra disruption. Chakra disruptions had many causes but my guess was Kakashi had activated a Genjutsu as a test.

I followed the disruption to find Sakura laying on the ground. Feeling the waves off her she was defiantly in a Genjutsu but one that was so low that any academy student should know how to break. Quickly I released it and waited for her to wake. When she did she was groggy but seemed mostly there.

"Eat this," I said handing her a protein bar. She took it and started looking it over "I always found that the helped. You don't need to inspect it, I didn't do anything to it,"

"I am just looking for the calories," she said when she finally found it she looked discusted. "It has 400 calories in this bar,"

"Yea that is nothing compared to my daily requirement" I said "Because of me having a bloodline I need double what the average civilian needs if I am not active. Add another 2,000 or more, depending on what I am doing, if I am active. Another one of my sensei's think it will go up again as I get older. You should be eating at least 3,000 though,"

"That would make me fat," she yelled horrified "I only allow myself 1,500 a day,"

"Ninja's don't diet," I said "Training takes a lot of calories and you won't need to worry about your weight because you will burn off what you eat,"

"Yea right," she said "Where is Sasuke-kun?"

"With sensei I would guess, but…," I tried to finish but she was off to find him. I followed behind and found Sakura passed out near Sasuke who seemed to be a head in the ground.

"I could use a little help,"

"Nope I will wait until she is up and then we can talk," I said. It only took a minute before she was up and after calming her down, and a promise he wouldn't run, we unburied Sasuke.

"So what do you wanna talk about?"

"About getting those bells," I said rolling my eyes "I thought you guys were smart. Anyway you guys need the bells I don't so I will just give them to you,"

"What is your plan?" Sasuke asked.

"First I will transform in to Sakura," I said "He won't expect a head on from both of you and he will underestimate me as Sakura since he won't expect much of a fight,"

"Basic problem with that," Sakura said smugly "A henge won't hold during a fight,"

"Mine will," I said standing and with a simple hand sign I was a perfect copy of the pink banshee. "I have so much chakra that mine are solid. Though it won't hold long during a fight it will last long enough for the plan,"

"How did you change your clothes?" Sakura asked analyzing me.

"This isn't the time," I said but I could see she didn't care "fine. Because of this being designed as a spy tactic my master made sure my clothes were chakra conductive. This means they change with me. If I didn't have them I would have to make an illusion for my clothes and that means I couldn't change as quickly as I can. Back to the plan, Sasuke and I will attack him head on. It won't take him long to realize that it is me but once he does I will use my bloodline to get ahold of him. Sakura this is where you come in, I am proficient with my bloodline but I am sure he can break it at my level so you have to work fast to get the bells,"

From there we went to execute the plan. I did my best to hid Sakura signature in the tree line but I knew it wasn't perfect. We came up on Kakashi as he was reading his Ich-Ich and he just sighed.

"So you have teamed up," he said with a little bit of surprise. "But where is your third member?"

"We don't need her," I said

"She has a pass," Sasuke said then started flying threw seals to release his phoenix flower jutsu. He quickly followed that with a giant fire ball. Still playing my part I held back until smoke covered the field. Using my sensing I could tell he had erected a mud wall. I darted behind to give him a knee to the jaw that sent him back a few feet. I continued my assault and he blocked just about every hit. I could feel the henge slipping, I had great control but keeping my head in a fight and the solid henge up was years away without the help of a seal. So I decided it was time to bring out the chains.

I crouched dodging his fist as it flew only inches from my face. As it did I saw him look down in surprise as I felt the henge fade around my eyes. At that moment I summoned my chakra chains and using them like whips wrapping him in the restraining him.

"NOW SAKURA!" I yelled. I had managed to get close enough to her to where she could run and get them. She managed to skim the bells off him before he managed to break the chains. I then took the opportunity to hang him in a tree.

"Nice work now who gets the bells. Only two of you can stay on team 7," he said. The other two started looking confused. Sakura was about to speak up but I did.

"Not gonna let you play that game nii-san," I said with a smile. "We worked as a team so just say it,"

"Say what?"

"You know what," I said then I maneuvered another chain grabbing his Ich-Ich. "Say it or cherished limited edition signed Ich-Ich gets it,"

"You wouldn't dare,"

"You really want to see if it do," I said with a devilish grin.

"Fine," he snapped "You all pass, now let me down,"

I dropped him as Sakura cheered. He then, after I gave him back his book, led us to the KIA monument. Sakura seemed confused and Sasuke just grunted as we approached but I knew what this meant.

"You are all now a team," he said placing a hand on the monument "Do any of you know what this is,"

"The KIA stone," I said somberly before the other could say a thing.

"All these men and women died to protect this village," he said "They died to protect those they loved. Those who were there comrades. I myself have both my teammates, my sensei, and many people I called comrade. One lesson you all must know is that in this village those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum,"

It was silent as we let his words set in. I was the only one that knew what he meant though from the looks. He had lost his father to suicide after his father broke the rules to save a comrade. For a long time he didn't care until his teammate Obito convinced him to save their teammate Rin. Obito then gave his own life to save his and even had given him the sharigan he hid under his headband. Since then he had lived by that moto.

"Now with that done," he said smiling again "I have to class you guys,"

"Class us," Sasuke grunted out.

"Yes, each team that graduates needs a specialty," he said handing out the bento boxes he brought. He even pulled out another two for us. "Not sure who passed but for example team 8 is going to be a tracking team and team 10 possible a recovery or recon. A team can have more then on specialty and after you become Chunin you can pick a new specialty but as for now I chose. So tell me what ideas you have,"

"I think we would be best as more of a heavy hitting team," Sasuke said. I knew what he wanted from that though. Heavy hitters were predominately the first wave in battle, the official names of these kind of teams were assault squads. This would also be the squad that would give him the most power in his mind. Sakura of course just went along and agreed.

"That is not what we are," I said "Sakura you would die on the first mission as an assault type. We would work best as infiltration, assassination, or support,"

"Oh why those?"

"Infiltration for the skills I already have. Sakura could also work well with some training and Sasuke will be able to use Genjutsu I would assume which can make great cover in that area. Assassination since I do have the skills for that. Though Sakura doesn't fit well into that she would be are support as you should have someone in that type. Sasuke I believe could be trained to do what needs to be done. I already have support skills and Sakura could easily become a decent medic. Sasuke doesn't fit in this mold as well though Genjutsu skill will help but having at least one fighter type on a primary support squad is good. You of course are more for the first two though,"

"Well then," he said "Uzu makes good points which leads me to a conclusion. Though rare I think it would be best if we were a bit of everything. Not sure what we would call it but it would play to all of your strengths. Sasuke you are a type for close combat and would do well on an assault squad but you have two female teammates, and though Uzu is much different, females normally aren't in assault squads. You would also do well in assassination and espionage. Sakura you would defiantly be support type. This could lead to medic, which all team should have someone trained, and Genjutsu but we have Sasuke for that. Your quick think could also help us develop plans. Lastly Uzu,"

"Am I that hard to pin?" I asked jokingly

"Yes," he said with a sigh "Your master has made sure you are skilled in a lot. You have skills in all range of combat, though I am guessing close and long are preferred. Your time with Tsunade has made you skilled in medical jutsu's. You are perfect for espionage missions as you can blend where ever you are needed. Your strategic thinking puts you with the Nara. You are a natural sensor and I believe you have trained your other sense as well. Add in that you are close to mastering seals and whatever else I may not know and I have no idea where to put you,"

"So we will be basically a functioning Anbu team," I said

"Pretty much," he said "that's about the only way I can explain it. Anyway tomorrow meet here at 8."

He then disappeared and the team split. I looked forward to heading home and getting my grape vines finally unsealed but before I even left an Anbu appeared.

"Can I help you Cat?"

"The Hokage wishes for you to be at the council meeting today," he said "He was unsure where you lived so I was sent here to retrieve you,"

"Very well," I said. "What time is the meeting?"

"He was only waiting for Kakashi-senpai to deliver his results," he said "I would expect an hour,"

"Alright inform him I will run home to bathe and will be there," and with a nod he was gone and so was I.

 ***Hour Later***

It was my first time in the council chamber but it was as expected. A podium stood in between to large raised benches. At the end of the room was a large chair with two smaller ones on either side of it. Each of the benches had four rows each with three seat, the left was the ninja clans well the right was the civilan members.

The bottom row of the ninja clans held seats for the Hatake, Kurama, and Sarutobi clan representative. Only the Kurama chair had one currently as both the Hatake and Sarutobi members were team sensei's so they currently stood against the wall behind what I assumed was the Hokage's seat. The second row was the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho members representing there clans. The third row held the heads of the Hyuga, Aburame, and Inuzuka clans. The last row was empty but the clan symbols on the seats made it clear that it was the Senju, Uzumaki, and Uchiha seats. I quietly took my seat just in time for the Hokage and his advisors to enter.

"This meeting is now in session," he said. "As every year I after the Genin are tested I inform you all of our new teams. This year 9 teams were formed. Team 1 and 6 have been placed in the reserves to be re-tested in 6 months. Team 3 has two members that was asked to leave the program and the other was taken for as an apprentice in the cypher division. Teams 2, 4, and 5 all were told to attend the revision program but it is possible one or two of them will just drop from the roster. The only fully ranked ninja are from teams 7, 8, and 10,"

"Who are those members?" asked the women form the Kurama clan.

"I was getting there," he said with a smile "Team 10 under Asuma Sarutobi will be the new Ino-Shika-Cho with the specialty of recon and intel. Team 8 under Kurenai Yuri is a newly formed tracker team with Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 7 under Kakashi Hatake will form a new type of unit. I unit that works much like the Anbu so they will have a much wider range of specialties,"

"So this children are in Anbu training?" asked a civilian.

"Not really," Kakashi said stepping forward "They have such a wide range of abilities that it was the best option. When they become Chunin they will have to choose which path to follow but this squad could very well lead them to Anbu,"

"And who are these members?" asked another civilian.

"Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Uzu," he said and the up roar started from the civilians. I looked down to see many of the clan head shaking their heads.

"SILANCE!" yelled the Hokage

"That girl wasn't even in the academy," screeched Sakura's mother "She shouldn't be a ninja,"

"I have every right," I said standing "I worked with my master since he found me when I was 5. I left three years ago for more training as his work took him outside the village. Even I came back in 6 months I would have been granted my rank,"

"Oh and who is this master you speak of?" questioned another. I looked at the Hokage for approval and with a nod it was granted.

"Jiraiya of the Sanin," I said which caused more yelling. Not only by the civilians but his own council. I looked to see a man hidden among the shadows covered in bandages and something about him sent a shiver down my spine.

"As a Sanin his has right to take any student he wishes," the Hokage said "I could not refuse when he applied,"

"All apprentice applications come to the council," the man said stepping out of the shadows. "Why was it not brought up?"

"Sanin applications are not brought to the council, Danzo," he said the name so cold I could almost feel it. "It was the same when Tsunade took her apprentice,"

"But she is a security risk," said Sakura's mother. "She…,"

"I know what I hold," I said "and there is no worry that is should escape. I can't control the power fully yet but the beast won't take control,"

"And how do we know that?" asked the Hyuga head.

"The beast and I have come to an understanding," I said but continued threw the up roar. "If he tries to break out then we both die. If I die because he didn't do all he could well I was injured he dies. If I die and he doesn't have another host then he will be released but it will take a few centuries to reform. Now I do believe we were not here to discuss me and that the clan heads and Mrs. Haruno might want to celebrate with their children so why don't was continue,"

After that the meeting was quite boring. We would be meeting in another month to discuss the academies poor graduation rate. In reality it wasn't the teachers as the civilians tried to say but them. They had gained control of the academy and rigged it to allow more of their own children in. This cause dropout rates to raise as the years went on when the kids learned the harsh truths. The also capped the entry numbers which somehow let more of their children in then those who had already been showing chakra abilities. That of course was for the next time. For tonight though I went home as tomorrow I was starting missions

 **Read, Review, Follow and Fav**

 **So another chapter down. I threw in the last but because it is something she has to do. She is the Uzumaki heir weather she likes it or not and that means she has to deal with politics.**

 **I have started a twitter for as Covley Hatake where I will post pictures and sneak peaks of chapters to all my stories. Also tell me how I am doing. I love getting feedback from you guys and it is interesting to see what you guys think I am about to do.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	8. Chapter 8: Journey to the Wave

**As stated before I don't own Naruto and I don't condone the horrible actions in this fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 8: Journey to the Wave**

A month had passed since the test and it was not going smoothly. Sakura hadn't taken anything I had said to heart. She was still chasing after Sasuke and cared more about her looks then a mission. It was easy to tell that she was waking up early to do makeup and many time she was wearing perfume. She was also dieting even after Kakashi and I told her what was wrong with that logic. She also would do very little in training and missions.

Sasuke was a problem of his own. I didn't mind him trying to get to be my friend he didn't know where the line was. He didn't openly flirt like the girls tried with him but I could tell he was interested in me but not me at the same time. He was interested in my abilities and the title Ayame had given me. Add in the fact I obviously didn't see him that way and it drew him to me.

When it came to training though I think he felt jealous. I would best him in just about every fight, and other ending in draw due to time. He always said he held back so he wouldn't hurt me. After he would ask Kakashi for one on one training which he only granted once for him for now. Sakura had three times a week and well me I was special as we would just spar at my place.

Both of my lovely teammates had tried to infiltrate my life as much as they could, going so far as inviting themselves when I hung out with team 10. It did make us closer as a team though and I even got team 8 in on the mix. Ino and Hinata became my closest girl friends over the past month. Mostly we would talk medicinal properties of plants and I even supplied them with some ointment made from the petals of the Uzushio orchid.

Today though stated with the mission from hell, catching the cat known as Tora. The cat belonged to the wife of the Daimyo and would run so often it was a mission at least once a week well she was in the village. Luckily animals felt drawn to me because of the fuzz ball and that made it easier to catch her.

"Now for the next mission," said the Hokage "we have babysitting the Nami twins, weeding the cabbage fields, or….,"

"No," I turned to see the normally stoic Sasuke looking a little ticked. "These missions are for novices,"

"We are novices," I said "not only that but we are fresh out of the crop Genin. We are the bottom of the food chain and will be getting the lowest missions. We also aren't the ones to request missions."

"She is right," the Hokage said "but if your Jonin wishes I may have a mission that would be only just over C-ranked for you,"

"That will do fine then," Kakashi said.

"Good," he said with a smile "You will be guarding a man by the name of Tazuna on his way back home to the Land of Wave. Once there you will protect him until his project is complete. Bring in the client,"

Just then an older man walked in. From his look he was obviously some kind of builder. His hands were callused from the work he had done in his years of work. He was also a drunk which was made obvious by the smell that came off him.

"These brats are gonna protect me," he said with a slight slur.

"I assure sir that this three are trained to protect you," Kakashi said at that the man just grunted. "We will meet in an hour at the front gate,"

 ***Lucky Ninja***

After running to my place to get my travel scrolls I head of to the Lucky Ninja. When I walked in Tenten was sitting at the desk spinning a kunai.

"No mission today?" I asked.

"Nope," she said looking up "Day off since we just got back from a c-rank. Are you here for the tanto?"

"Yea I am headed off for my first C-rank so I wanted to see if it was done,"

"Well you would be in luck," I looked to see a tall women coming out from the back whipping her hands on her apron. She was slender but built at the same time from working as a smith. Her hair was a light brown and much like Tenten she wore it up in two buns. She even wore a similar outfit but black and red. "I finished the blade and my husband just finished to special touches. I am Honoko,"

"It is nice to meet you," I said bowing

"No need to bow to me child," she said and though I knew she wanted to say more she didn't with her daughter here. "It was my honor to forge the blade for the great clan of Uzushio once more. Tenten why don't you go get the blade,"

"Yes mom," she said running to the back.

"Still thank you," I said "How much do I owe you,"

"Nothing child,"

"I owe you something,"

"No you don't," she said with a smile "this one is on the house. Think of it as a welcome home present."

"Come on," I said and then I had a though. Quickly I grabbed one of my scrolls I had with me and summoned a bottle from inside. "If I cant pay you money at least except this,"

"Uzu wine," she said with a smile "I haven't seen a bottle of this since my father gave me one for my wedding,"

"I acquired some well I was traveling," I said

"I will gladly accept this," she laughed as Tenten reappeared with a book. She handed me the box and I opened it to see the blade. The scabbard was a polished black with the Uzushio head plate. The tip of the scabbard and butt of the grip were capped with a silver decretive end. The grip was braided with the cloth that had been on the headband. I drew the blade and smiled as it. The blade had a slight curve in the tip giving it a fang like appearance, which was common in Uzushio weapons.

"It is beautiful," I said as I put chakra into the blade. Slowly red swirls began appearing on the blade.

"And what shall you name the blade?" she asked smiling

"The fang of the fox," I said looking at the memorizing pattern.

"A fitting name," she said "No I think you said something about having mission,"

"Oh yea," I said shaking my head. I attached the blade to my obi and started off. "Thanks"

I left in a run towards the front gate. I looked around to see both Sasuke and Sakura waiting. I rolled my eyes at what I saw Sakura carrying. Instead of a simple backpack she was carrying a pack that looked like she was going on a hike up the largest mountain she could find.

"Why do you have such a large bag?" I asked.

"Its things I need duuh," she said and then noticed my lack of bag "What did you decided to bail out or did you think we would bring equipment to share,"

"Neither," I said "I am a budding seal mistress if I couldn't handle a few supplies I would have the right to call myself that. So why do you need such a large bag?"

"Well I need my regulation gear plus my essentials of course," she said like I should know. "This mission sounds like it is going to be at least a month,"

"What are your essentials?" I asked though I somewhat feared what she had to say.

"Well you have my shampoos, make up and other beauty products, hair dryer, non-mission cloths, my books," and the list continued and she took most of the stuff out to show me. Well she rambled I unsealed a bag I had sealed just in case. When she took out her regulation items I quickly packed them away without her noticing much. By the end 80% of her pack was not need and she finally realized what I had done. "You have no right to touch my things,"

"Your useless junk would slow us down," I said throwing her a newly packed bag and grabbed her old one. I saw team 10 and waved the over. "Take this back to Sakura's house for me,"

"Where are you guys going?" Ino asked taking the bag from me.

"C-rank mission," I said "and someone packed a lot of unnecessary things,"

"What a drag," Shikamaru said. "Well good luck and stay safe,"

"It's only an escort," Sasuke said obviously not liking how low rank it was.

"But anything can happen," I said "Clients lie or things get stepped up. Just like I said on assignment day. Don't worry Shika we will be back before you know it,"

"Well put," I turned to see Kakashi and Tazuna "Now it is time to head out,"

 ***3 Hours later***

The path we followed was one I had used to get home for the most part. The way was mostly quite also. Sasuke was being well Sasuke and not speaking well Sakura seemed to just want to look at all that was around us. Of course this only lasted until Sakura had something say.

"So why didn't you heir Ninja from the Wave?" she asked.

"Well would be hard as the Wave doesn't have a ninja village," he said taking a swig from the bottle in his hand "We us to be under the protection of one but the village fell 30 or so years ago now."

"You were one of the islands that Uzushio protected?"

"How do you even know of Uzushio?"

"I spent the last year and half their training," I said "I am also an Uzumaki,"

"Well I will be damned," he said "I thought you were all dead,"

"I am the last that I know of," just then I sensed the two people up head. I looked to Kakashi who just nodded. From there on I was quite waiting for the ambush. Not a moment after stepping over the totally out of place puddle was Kakashi wrapped in bladed chains and "shredded".

"One down," said one of the men. They then darted toward Sakura claws drawn and it was time to act. I threw a kunai pinning the chain that connected them to a nearby tree.

"Sakura guard Tazuna. Sasuke..," I didn't get to finish as the two men disconnected the chain and started their assault. I pulled my tanto in time to block the claws from striking my face. The force though knocked me to the ground and I quickly dodged as he went to strike again.

I knew I couldn't allow this battle to drag on though. After a few more ducks and complete dodges I was able to maneuver myself around the backside of him. Once there I did as I was taught. I took my tanto and slid the blade between the base of his skull and his spine. It only took seconds for him to drop like a sack of potatoes.

I looked up from my kill as Sakura screamed at the sight of what I had done. This caused the other to halt for just a moment. Sasuke looked almost unfazed at the death well his opponent was defiantly angry.

"You killed my brother," I heard him mumble. "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

The man then stopped his fight with Sasuke and proceeded to attack me. Of course he was emotional which was causing him to make many mistakes. I was able to use his moment to propel myself over him. Landing I span around intent on delivering a blow that would incapacitate the man I was already drawn to do so but Sasuke changed that plan.

Sasuke was head to join the fight and his time couldn't be worse. The man was hellbent on killing me and Sasuke was now standing in front on me to with only kunai to block the man. Without another though I moved as fast as I could looping my arm around Sasuke to move him out of the way. I didn't move fast enough though as I felt his claws hit my back and as I moved so did they and deeper as they went to my left side.

When we landed I gripped my tanto and turned as fast as I could so avoid the second blow. Instead I saw Kakashi holding the now unconscious man. With a sigh of relief I slowly stood.

"You guys did ok for your first ambush," he said with a smile.

"Kakashi-sensei you're alive," Saskura said with joy.

"I wanted to see how you all handled things," he said tying the man "Sakura you did well until you screamed. I won't punish you though because it is the first time you have seen death. Sasuke you did well until you intervened,"

"He was my opponent though," he said "and I was protecting my teammate,"

"You may have thought you were but you hindered her plan," he scolded "Uzu is a very capable fighter and you should have fallen back to protect the client. She would have called you if you were needed. You failed to notice she was already in a stance to incapacitate him. His anger was her strength. Instead she had to move you out of the way. But all and all it was good for your first time. Though you both should work on you sensing, there was a puddle and it hasn't rained in weeks,"

"Yes sensei," they both said.

"Now Uzu why don't you go clean you blade in the creek well we figure out why the client lied,"

"All right just no for whatever reason my vote is to continue," I said well I walked into the trees. I made to the creek and quickly cleaned my blade off. I then removed my shirts to revel the nasty gashes that went from my spine too deep just above my hip.

 _"_ _ **You should be happy you have me**_ _"_ Kurama said chiming in _"_ _ **those claws were poison**_ _,"_

 _"_ _Thank you,"_ I said back using the creek water to clean the wound. I then got out my medical scroll.

 _"_ _ **The poison is a new one and it is strong so it will take me awhile though you won't feel any effects from it,**_ _"_

 _"_ _Guessing the wound isn't high on the heal list?"_ I asked. Kakashi couldn't see this or he would head straight home. He knew I was injured but I suspected he didn't realize how much.

 _"_ _ **I will heal it in a few days if it still needs it,**_ _"_ he said _"_ _ **You would heal fast without me anyway but it won't kill you or hinder you too much. Just be careful kit the next foe will be above Chunin,**_ _"_

 _"_ _I know,"_ I said replacing my mesh one. Just as I did Kakashi came out of the bush.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good," I said with a smile as I put my second shirt and obi on. "Just a scratch I got. Kurama is healing the poison and has assured me it won't be a problem."

"That's not what I meant," he said "You killed someone. It can take its toll I want to make sure you are ok before we head off."

"I am fine," I said securing my tanto as I stood "It was between me, the client, my teammates, or him. I chose him plus it's not my first kill so you don't need to worry,"

"What!" he said following back to the team.

"He wasn't my first," I said coming into view of the team "Well I was traveling a group of bandits thought it was smart to attack us. It was late and at one point I lost sight of the others. Again it was me or him. I chose my life and yea I had a hard time at first but I support then so I am fine with it. I won't kill unless I have to but when it comes to it I can get it done,"

"That's disgusting," Sakura said.

"It's our job," I said "and it's not like I tortured him with a long painful death. No he was given a fast and painless one. More then what he deserved if I am right on their ID's. They were part of the Mists assassination squad before the civil war there. They are known as the demon brothers. So can we go?"

After that it was a quite walk to where a boat waited for us. From there we heard about how Gato had taken over the shipping industry and wanted the bridge he was building stopped since then it would cut into his profits. Landing on the shores of the Wave we kept alert to anything around. That's when I felt some one and this time didn't wait to take action. I threw a kunai only for the person to disappear and leave a rabbit.

"Uzu!" Sakura yelled running to the frightened rabbit "Why did you do that?"

"Someone is here," I said ignoring her. I searched the tree line ready to draw my tanto. A flicker hit my sense and it was coming at us "HIT THE DECK,"

When I looked up a large blade was stuck in a tree nearby. Not only that but a man stood on the blade. He wore spotted pants and his chest bare except the belt that went up to his neck designed to hold the blade. His mouth covered in wrappings and a mist headband sideways on his head. The village mark was unscratched showing, that even though he left his village, he still care for it.

"No wonder the brothers never returned," he said with a voice like broken glass "Sharingan Kakashi,"

"Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist," Kakashi said.

"They have you with a bunch of brats," he said "What a shame you were such a good ninja,"

"They aren't brats," he said lifting up his headband exposing his sharingan, "It was them that took the brothers down,"

Before Kakashi could attack mist surrounded us. Kakashi called for us to get in formation and we did. The KI that Zabuza put into the mist was intense. So intense Sasuke began to shake and mumble. After some encouragement from Kakashi his tremor stopped and he was once again focused.

Kakashi and Zabuza played cat and mouse with water clones for a time before Kakashi ended up in the water. Once there he was trapped and we didn't have many options of our own. Kakashi was ordering us to leave, but there was no way we were doing that. Not only would we be breaking his leaving comrade behind code but we would also sure to be hunted down after and killed. Head on attack would also be dumb, and that's when it hit me. I flooded the area with shadow clones to get the plan rolling.

"Sasuke listen," I talked him threw the plan and though it was a long shot he went with it. With my clones effectively blocking the view from both the main and the water clone I went to the trees. Finding a good spot I watched as faze one worked out.

"I" was thrown of the water clone and slid back. I threw a giant windmill shuriken to Sasuke who then threw it past the clone and at the original. He caught it with ease but failed to notice the second one until he could only jump to no lose control of the jutsu that held Kakashi. If I didn't have my bow I would have hid as the second but instead I was taking aim as he jumped and as he landed the arrow hit his arm causing him to lose the jutsu.

I lined up a second shot in case it was needed. Keeping the arrow on the kill shot if required I almost didn't notice the second person. In a second I found myself throwing a smoke bomb for cover as a chunk of ice pierced into my right shoulder. The attacker did not pursue though instead used me as a distraction and took the unconscious Zabuza and fled.

"Damn it," I said pulling out the shard of ice. I then ran through the seals and summoned Gamakichi.

"Yo," he said.

"Eww!" shrieked Sakura "Why is there a talking frog,"

"I am a toad thank you," Gamakichi replied sticking his tongue out at her before turning back to me. "You don't look so good boss,"

"Wouldn't think I would," I said as I started to take of my gear to bandage up. "I need you to go to Konoha though,"

"Giving orders," Kakashi said coming to help bandage my shoulder. "You know I am still standing thanks you. Also that side wound is worse than you said."

"Yea well if you would have know you would have made us go back," I said as he started a new set of bandages. Of course me being shirt less caused both my teammates to get redfaced for their own reasons. "Also your gonna collapse in about 5 minutes,"

"And why is that?"

"Your Sharingan is still active," he mumbled shit then sat down which would by him some time but not enough. "Ok do what you're going to do,"

"Thank you," I said as he finished the wrap. "As I was saying Gamakichi I need you to go to the Hokage and get us a second team. Would prefer a Chunin team if he has any. Tell him that we have now faced Zabuza Momochi and another unknown assailant and back up is required. Inform him that Kakashi has some exhaustion and I have some minor wounds otherwise client and other members fine. Also the second team is getting ready see if Pa will let you take them the quick route. Also can you take these clothes and get me some more. I gonna need these to get repaired and I don't have time,"

"I will take the damaged gear to Ma she would be happy to fix them," he said with a salute and was about to pop off but I grabbed him.

"Do not tell him I am hurt," I said

"Pa?"

"Anyone but the Hokage," I said "I don't need Pa, your pops, or oji-san showing up. Do you understand me Gamakichi?"

"Yea yea be back in a jiff," he said before poofing away.

"Sasuke you think you will be able to carry Kakashi?" Sasuke nodded and walked over to the now pretty groggy man. Sasuke was strong enough but height was not really working in his favor so Tazuna went over to help. I got up and was ready to head out.

"Wait," Sakura said "That toad won't be able to find us if we leave and you still need a shirt."

"That toad has a name," I said "and he is a summons. That means they can always find their summoner. As for a shirt it would restrict my movement more with these bandages. It's not like I am showing my boobs to everyone they are in bindings,"

"But,"

"No buts," I said "Kakashi needs to rest and Gamakichi should be back in an hour or so."

 ***Home of Tazuna***

It took us about 30 minutes to get to Tazuna's home. By the time we arrived Kakashi was out. His daughter showed us to the guest room were we laid him down. After that it was just a waiting game for the other team.

"When is that stupid frog going to get here?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"Do not call them frogs," I said "They are toads and very many take offense to being called frogs. Some of these toads are big enough to crush a house so mind your tongue. As for when he gets here when he does,"

"How can you summon them?" Sasuke asked "Other than family contracts I have never heard anyone our age use summoning. Also only one living person has that contract,"

"Yea," Sakura realized "Lord Jiraiya of the Sannin is the only toad master since the fourth Hokage. I mean the Hokage gave his contract to Lord Jiraiya didn't he,"

"Wrong," I said with a laugh "Jiraiya has had the contract with the toads since he was our age. The fourth was his apprentice after he became Chunin and he passed it on to him. I am his second apprentice since you might as well know now, the council does,"

"What!" they both yelled

"Yea he is my master," I said "Has been since I was 5. Why do you think I know what I know? There is no other seal master to learn from in Konoha after the fourth died."

"Why would he not take Sasuke-kun?"

"He took me long before Sasuke became special. I left the village not long after the massacre. He chose me for reasons that are all his own," I said though I knew the reasons. Before they could ask any more questions there was distinct poof outside and voices. I got up and went to see the second team. It was not what I expected.

There standing in front of me was team 10 and the 2 eternal Chunin Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane. All the Genin and the two Chunin looked a bit dazed from what I would expect would feel as if they were on a drug trip. Mount Myobuku was pretty trippy. Asuma-sensei though looked just fine and was laughing at the group. Also there was Gamakichi and Ma.

"I said don't tell Ma," I said looking at the elder toad. "No offense Ma but I don't need oji-san storming the place over a few bumps and brusies,"

"I won't tell Jiraiya-chan so don't worry," she said hopping over. "Gamakichi brought your clothes and I knew it was recent. I thought I would come look at the wounds. Pa just thinks I came to help with the reverse summons. If he would have done it he would have gone straight to Jiraiya at the sight of you,"

"Thanks Ma," I said "So this is team the Hokage could muster."

"We were in the request room when the toad popped in," Asuma said "He just wanted me and these two but the rest of team 10 wanted to come,"

"How nice though not sure what you guys can do," I said the my friends "Its above Genin level. Why don't you come inside and after Ma takes a look at my wounds I can explain what happened,"

"Where is Kakashi?" asked Izumo

"Out cold. He used his Sharingan," the older men just awed and nodded knowing why. We all went inside and well they got comfy I went to the spare room with Ma so that she could take a look.

"Is Kurama not healing you?" she asked as she undid the bandage

"The first attackers used poison on their claws. He is working on my immunity to it so it will be a few days."

"How did you get hit by one of those demon brothers anyway?" she said putting some salve on the gashes that would help keep them closed when I moved. "You are pretty nimble and you're faster than many Chunin,"

"Sasuke thought he had to save me," I said wincing at the slight burn as she applied the salve to my shoulder.

"And this?" she asked "Looks like a spear went in,"

"Close enough," I said "Zabuza had a second man who can hide their chakra really well. Though I was focused on Zabuza with my bow. Still need some work keeping my senses more active when I focus with it,"

"Well at least you have good friends," she said "That team 10 was willing to take an A-rank mission to come save you. Though it was more of that Nara boy, he refused to take no for an answer and the other 2 joined. Surprised me to see a Nara with so much energy,"

"Yea well that is Shika for you," I said smiling as I felt the people move from their hiding spots.

 **Read, Review, Follow, and Fav**

 **Well another chapter down for you all. I hope you like this and I am sorry for the delay. Have had it pretty much completed for a few days but I have been living this week in a camper. There isn't great wi-fi here so I wasn't able to upload it right off. Truthfully well writing this I am still sitting in the camper. If I didn't have to watch my niece and nephew I probably would have more chapters done on this and other stories.**

 **With other stories mentioned I do need to get back to them as well. It has been awhile since I worked on some of them. This one is still flowing but I do need to get some others going as I many readers that only read specific stories. So if there is a large delay don't fret I haven't forgotten this it just means I am working on others. I also am trying to work on my own original stuff so one day just maybe I can get my stuff published.**

 **As normal any comments or questions just review them or pm me. I like hearing what you guys have to say and from time to time I bounce ideas off people to see if you will like them. One person has even helped a lot on Adventures of Naru and given me mission Ideas that I can us for any of my stories. So until next time.**

 **~ Covley Hatake**


	9. Chapter 9: Training and Street Kids

**As stated before I don't own Naruto and I don't condone the horrible actions in this fanfiction.**

 **Chapter 9:** **Training and Street Kids**

 _Is she falling for that loser?_ I thought as I made my way down stairs. _It can't be. She could have me an, elite Uchiha. Why would she want a Nara? Guess I will have to change her mind somehow. And who is this Kurama person?_

Coming downstairs I wish I hadn't. The eternal Chunin were talking about something or another. Sakura and Ino were discussing me and Choji was mowing down on food. Asuma looked as if he was making a plan. All in all they were annoying. I looked around to see that Shikamaru also had come from upstairs and followed by Uzu and the toad.

"So what happened?" asked Asuma and she began to explain. Everything that had happened and they listened. Occasionally they would nod but they let her continue until the end.

"How did you get so beat up?" asked Izumo

"Demon brothers and then Zabuza's unknown guy," she said "weren't you listening,"

"So what's the plan sensei?" asked Shikamaru.

"Well from the sounds of it Zabuza will be out of it for a while so that should give us some time to prepare," he said "But Gato may also become a problem. There is now more ninja then he had expected and I doubted he hired any more for Zabuza."

"So he might hire some more or just attack with his mercenaries early," Kotetsu said.

"Until then though we need to watch Tazuna and his family," Uzu said. "That means they don't go anywhere without an escort. We Genin can also use the time to train so we can be helpful when the time comes,"

"That would be a good idea," Asuma said. "Where is your team at?"

"We have done tree walking, com…," I started but was interrupted

"I wasn't asking you," Asuma said. "Uzu where is your team at?"

"Why me?"

"Each Jonin leaves instructions with the Hokage to whom the team decisions are left to if the Jonin sensei become incapacitated in the of duty," Asuma said.

"If one of the members is Chunin it is automatically them," said Izumo said

"Why don't we know of this rule?" asked Sakura.

"Because when back up is called, which is protocol when a sensei is down, most of the time the new Jonin just takes over without mentioning in," said Kotetsu.

"I trust Kakashi and in turn Kakashi has trusted Uzu with the team," Asuma said "So Uzu what have you do,"

"We have done tree walking, hand to hand Taijutsu, Sasuke and Sakura have been working on genjutsu, and we have also been instructed to start looking in to weapons to use in combat."

"Alright then," he said scratching his beard. "Have any of you chosen a weapon?" Both Sakura and I looked down and didn't answer, an obvious sign that neither one of us had looked.

"I have chosen a bow for my long rang and my tanto for close combat for now," Uzu said "I will have my katana eventually but I have yet to earn,"

"You just go buy one baka," Sakura said speaking up.

"Not necessarily," said Choji between his munching on chips "Some clans have things they have to earn. Akimichi for example get their armor after they progress so far,"

"I have to go through trials before I can wield a katana," she said before turning back to Asuma "I could introduce them with weapons. I have gained a collection of non-Uzumaki weapons that they could learn. I could do the same with your team if it is not against any clan rules,"

"That would be great," he said with a smile "Why don't we go out and figure things out well the teams help Tsunami with dinner,"

 ***Next Day***

After some fighting the night before we had gotten sleeping arrangements figured out until the threat was over. There wasn't much room in the house so there was no way 10 plus the 3 original residents were going to be comfortable. There was also only one guest room and it wasn't going to fit us all.

Kakashi had to stay inside but all the rest of us though was different. There was no way Sakrua was going to sleep outside with the option of being inside. That took that two of the six spots in the room. I was staying outside in my tent it was just figuring out the others. Ino wanted to be inside as well after it was determined Sasuke was sleeping inside. The last two was Choji and Asuma. This left Kotetsu, Izumo, and Shikamaru joining me outside.

Today though it was time for the first set of weapons training. Ma and Gamakichi had gone back to my place and sealed the training weapons. Kotetsu was to oversee the training. Today was Ino and Sakura's day to start. They were both a bit grumpy to be taken away from Sasuke, who was on guard duty, but other than Shikamaru they were the two I had a weapon that I knew would work with them.

"So what do you have for us," Sakura said snarkily.

"A bow staff for you Sakura," I said

"What?!" she yelled "How am I supposed to protect Sasuke-kun with that,"

"You're not," I said rolling my eyes, "It is meant to protect you. Last month when Kakashi asked us what kind of team we should be you always came as a support member. I primarily see you going to do medical Ninjutsu in the future. Every medic needs a way to defend themselves in case an enemy makes it to the rear,"

"I have never heard of that," she said

"That's because medics for now primarily stay in a hospital setting," I said unsealing two wooded bow staff. "A bow staff is a great and versatile. You can move from this to spear weapons when you are deemed ready."

"So you will be teaching me this?" she asked skeptical.

"I will give tips but Kotetsu will be with you for the most part your instructor," I said "I'm skilled with the staff as it was part of my training but Ino is going to need my help more the Kotetsu can give,"

"Oh what weapon will I be using?" she asked. I then unsealed a simple training whip and threw it at her. "Why this?"

"Just like the bow staff it's a start that can branch off but even if you don't go to a bladed whip this can be helpful." I said "Ino-Shika-Cho teams are known as recon and intel teams but capture and interrogation is not out of the question. Having a whip my help,"

"But how can you help her? I don't see you with a whip," with a role of my eyes before I laid my palm out. They all looked confused at first until a chakra whip formed. It looked the same as the one I had handed Ino though if dropped it would shatter as it would no longer be connected to me.

"This is one of the three things I can make with my bloodline," I said. "The whip is the most resent but even my chains act whip like so I can use either. Now let's get to work,"

The day went pretty fast after that. Both the Kunonchi took to the weapons I had assigned them well. It also had taken a lot out of the both of them so we were done before the boys had returned. Tsunami had to run into town so I tagged along sticking to the shadows well Izumo stuck to her side.

Even to the untrained eye you could tell this place was dying, and not from lack of economy. The Wave had everything and from the top of the buildings I could see the thriving port. The town should be thriving but it was far from it. The shops should have been busy with people buying and selling their goods but the streets where empty. Many of the shops had been closed and the few that were open didn't have much for goods.

Every so often a thug would pass and give her a look. None made a move but they all watched. It didn't take long when she went in to the shop and it was time to head back. Still sticking to the roofs I watched from above only two see kids ready to "mug" Tsunami and Izumo.

They weren't much but skin and bones. They were both dirty and cloths were rags that I couldn't tell if they were boys or girls. They had a look that I had seen myself years prior in the mirror, desperation.

"Izumo take a left,"

 _"Gato's men?"_

"No street kids I will handle them," I said before jumping in front of them. The smaller one, a girl, fell back and the taller, a boy, tried to attack with a broken bottle. I pushed him aside causing him to fall. "Alright you two what do you need?"

"What!?" the boy asked.

"What do you need," I said again looking them over. They boy was maybe 7 and the girl 5 but they were underfed so it was hard to tell. "I have been in your shoes so I will help as long as you stop attacking people,"

"Seriously," the girl said meekly "You want to help?"

"Yes," I said "show me your hideaway and I can see what I got on me."

"You will just tell the grownups," the boy said.

"My hideaway was a trash bin after I ran away from my foster home," I said "then after the first night I lived in a brothel cause the made felt sorry for me. I stole to survive even in the orphanage before my fosters. So show me,"

The little girl just grabbed my had and lead me. We went threw allies avoiding the main road all together before getting to what looked like an old candle shop. I could tell it was a building long abandoned even before Gato. I was lead threw a small door before entering a main room. There 5 more boys of various ages sat looking wide eyed at me.

"So this is were you street kids hide," I said looking around. The shelves that once held candles held cans of food they had managed to find but there was few cans. There was a lit fire in a half fallen fire place.

"Why did you bring someone!" I looked to see an older boy, about 10, standing on the floor above. "Now we will have to move,"

"I want to help," I said getting out a scroll. I then summoned 50 cans of food that was inside. "I have lived this life and know it can be hard. You guys were smart though to team up. I had to do it on my own,"

"Those alone don't live long," the boy said looking at the food.

"I can get more things for you tomorrow," I said "I can have my summons run and get things you might need but you need to promise no mugging people,"

"Why would we stop our main way of survival!"

"You can learn to fish for food," I said "and yes you will need to steal things from time to time but mugging isn't an option that you should take. What would happen when things return to normal and you did that,"

"We would go to jail," the little girl said.

"That's right," I said "so find other ways,"

The rest of the night I talked with the kids. The oldest was Bo and he had been one of the early orphans of Gato. The rest soon followed and though they weren't the only group they had some of the youngest. Miu, the only girl was 4, and the boy with her was her 7 year old brother Michi. They were all good kids and I promised to return tomorrow with a few more things to help them out.

 **R** **ead, Review, Follow, and Fav**

 **So honestly couldn't remember where I was going with that last bit. I knew I wanted the street kids but wasn't 100% sure way now. So sorry if that bit sucks I promise it will get better again. Anyway most of this was written months ago before the crash so I hope you like it. Will figure something out much better for the next chapter. I promise**

 **~Covley Hatake**


End file.
